Memoirs of a Shapeshifter
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: I used to despise mutants, even a little after I became one. But, it was tough hating my mom, though she's always away. Yes, she is a mutant too. I don't know my dad nor if I have brothers or sisters. I might, though. This is about me, Corbeau Darkholme.
1. Seeing Scales

Me: Hi, thank you for coming to this story and I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

I used to be the most popular girl in school, everything was perfect, I was in a couple clubs, groups, squads. Oh yea, I was everywhere. That changed quicker than it should have... _**  
**_

**Seeing Scales**

My hair, it was beautiful, thick and black. It reflected every sort of light and it stopped at my waist. I used to have clear blue eyes. I swear, if my eyes were in the right light, it looked like you could just see right into my soul. But, I promise you, you couldn't. I had so many people walk up to me, thinking they knew what I was like. Even being as popular as I was, nobody knew me at all.

I'll take you to the first day I realized something that, to me, was utterly disgusting. High school, grade ten, lunch.

"I can't believe you guys!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean mutants 'aren't that bad'? They are horrible and gross and destructive!"

"Well, what about the good ones?" My friend, Keely, replied.

"What good ones? There are no good ones! Don't you remember, like, a few months ago? That magnet head freak had that monster of a woman disintegrate everything! Didn't you watch the news?" I used to be highly opinionated on the subject of mutants, and if it came up, watch out! I was a tornado.

My other friend, Susana, spoke this time, "Yes, I saw the news, and I also saw that there were people trying to stop them, a very small amount of mutants, but, they were against the destruction."

"It was probably just a skit, making it appear that there were good mutants. But there's not! I think it's rather apparent!" Personally, I'm surprised a teacher didn't come and stop me from screeching so loud.

But, then, one of my newest friends who had never been a part of the mutant conversation, Lilian, asked, "How is it apparent?"

I took a deep breath before continuing, because, had I not, I would have burst from anger recalling the memory, "Do you remember how that stupid mutant controlling metal moved the bridge?" Lilian nodded, listening intently. "I was on that bridge! I was taking a taxi home after visiting one of my friends. I was on that moving bridge, watching the chaos occurring, watching this magnetic creep walk with arrogance, pushing aside cars just by putting his hands out, like he was of extreme importance. It was a living nightmare!" Yea, that's where I got my pure hatred for mutants. Personal, first-hand experience.

Lilian just sat there silently, just like everyone else I told for the first time did. She actually started blushing out of embarrassment for upsetting me. Of course, I should have apologized for getting all flustered. But, that's me now, not then.

As I was breathing heavily from the overwhelming feeling of despise, Keely announced, "Corbeau! You're shoulder, it looks... a little red... or is that pink?"

"Oh," I glanced at my shoulder, she was right. "I know. It itches like crazy! I am pretty sure it's a rash, but, I don't know..."

I would have continued talking, but, my cell phone started to ring. So, I answered, and to my total delight, it was my mother, "Mom! Hey how are you?... Good. Where are you?... Oh, another business trip, I see... When will you get back?... Oh, maybe next week... next month tops! Mom! Can't you just come home, now?... Okay, love you, bye." I hung up my cell and looked up to see my friends looking off into different directions. This sort of thing happened all the time. My mom was only home once in a green moon. Yes, I know the phrase is once in a blue moon, which means two full moons in one month or something. But, a green moon, no idea what it is! So, I guess it never happens! So, what I'm saying is that my mom is practically never home. And, I heard my dad, her husband, was living in Colorado, so not where we were living!

Anyway, back to the rash. "Corbeau..." Susana began. "You're shoulder, it's spreading..." I look down, and, to my dismay, she was absolutely correct! That rash-like thing was slowly going down my arm and up my neck. And, what was even worse, some areas were darker than that pinkish, fuchsia-ish, color and they was raising... like a scale! I nervously touched this scale-like thing then almost fainted. Why? I was a wreck, hoping that I wasn't really a mutant. I darted into the bathroom and splashed hot water on the 'infected' area, hoping that some miracle would occur, and the fuchsia color would retreat.

When it wouldn't stop spreading, I ran home, ditching school, and decided I scrub my skin. I hopped into the shower, and turned it all the way hot, which, let me tell you, our hot, it's scalding. I picked up a scrub thing and was attempting to scrape it off. After that idea failed, I decided to go lay down, convincing myself that it was all a dream.

Though, when I woke up, it was all full-blown. I had scales all over my body, except on the under side of my arms legs, my stomach, parts of my face, etc. But, most of my body was covered in scales. For some reason, I got up and looked in the mirror, it was on my face as well! Small little scale-like things outlining my face, it was horrible! And, to make everything worse, my hair turned a bright orange color, and my eyes were a lime green. Bright lime green! I was in hysterics! I had no idea what to do. After a couple hours of more scrubbing, I resolved to call my mom.

I planned it in my mind to begin calmly... ha, like that would ever happen! "Mom!" I screamed, seriously, I screamed, into the phone when she picked up. I ignored the fact that she sounded tired, worn out... maybe even injured... "I am fuchsia! I have bright orange hair! I have lime green eyes! I'm a monster! I'm hideous! I know it's not a dream, 'cause when I was trying to scrub it all off, I felt immense pain from the burning water... yes, mom... I won't do it again, mom, don't worry... What do you mean I might be a mutant? Because if I am, I am willing to be a guinea pig in fixing this problem with mutants!..." I kept going on and on. Frankly, if I was my mom, I would have screeched 'STOP!' and then said a few things, then let the lamentation continue. But, in the end, my mom assured me that there are some places for mutants, of course by that time I was crying, out of sadness and anger. I disagreed to going to any place for mutants, I refused sharply. I wasn't going to let myself be surrounded by freaks. My opinion has changed by now, don't worry.

I closed all the blinds, locked all the doors and windows, and restricted myself into that house, and if food ran out, I'd die there, I was determined that no one see my ugly condition. But, someone saw how hurt I was, emotionally, and, they kind of stepped in. Who was that? Who else could see me inside a closed, locked home?...

* * *

Me: Hi! I hope you liked the chapter! If you did, or if you didn't, please let me know! If you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are accepted, thank you! 


	2. Isolation in Vain

Still locked up inside my house, someone pays me a visit... and I wasn't exactly happy...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men or any characters, but, I do own Corbeau Darkholme!

**Review Thanks: BriceSquared**, thank you very much for reviewing and letting me know that the chapter was short, I hadn't realized. I'll try to make them longer now. And, thank you **Maid of the Mer** for reviewing also.

**Isolation in Vain**

I sat silently, rocking back and forth on the ground, tears rolling down my face. I looked crazy. I wasn't going to watch television, listen to music, not even play a stinking board game! I felt that I should punish myself, and I can't recall why. I guess that I felt that being a mutant, I didn't deserve anything. And, though I decided to eat until there was no food left, I didn't touch a crumb. I was going to starve to death. But, while I was sitting there on my rug, this being the third day of my being a mutant, a voice echoed through my head, saying, "Corbeau..." I jumped up and screamed at the top of my lungs as if someone was about to kill me. I wasn't sure, I thought maybe someone really was going to kill me, I didn't know. I started running around the house, my name still echoing in my head. And it freaked me out because I wasn't the one thinking it. I think it's apparent now who is doing this.

I finally stopped running and thought that maybe the person was nearby, so I tried talking, in a weary tone of course, "Um, hi... I'm Corbeau Darkholme, and apparently you already know... I, uh, I don't do well when I'm dead, so, please don't kill me..." I held my throat, my voice, it, it changed. It was empty, I sounded like a female robot. "Ah," I said, to hear the creepy voice once more. 'What more could go wrong?' I thought. My voice before was so calm and cool, I could talk in a sooth tone and put a polar bear to sleep. Seriously, I tried it once, it worked.

Anyway, the voice returned in my mind, still echoing, but, my name was no longer repeated, "Kill you?" It heard me! "Why would I kill you? I want to help you." At that very moment, I knew that it was one of the mutant people who try and work out the mutant situation, trying to make new mutants used to it and be proud of it. It was one of them that my mom warned me about. She didn't really warn me, she told me about them, but, at the time, in my mind, it was a warning.

Then, suddenly, a girl came through the wall. A girl! Through the wall! I fell down from the surprise and screamed some more. She had brown hair past her shoulders. She paused, and I paused. I didn't expect her, and I'm guessing she didn't expect me to look so ugly. She snapped out of the daze, staring at my hideousness, and spoke, "Hi, you must be Corbeau Darkholme..."

"And you must be a mutant I really don't want to talk to, now, get out of my house!" I exclaimed as I quickly walked away and locked myself into a room. I was determined not to be seen. It was on my to-do list. But, it hadn't clicked with me quite yet, that, she had walked through my wall to enter into my house and that she could walk into the room I was in easily. Fortunately, at the time, I was in the bathroom, and I was caking powder and cover up onto my face. I had a long sleeve turtle neck, jeans, sneakers, and gloves on, so, the only skin showing would be my face. My hair I would have dyed later, and my eyes, I would have gotten contacts. But, that never happened, because this girl who walked into my house walked through the door again.

"Will this ever stop!" I shouted. I moved faster with the application of make-up, but, it only made my face a shade lighter than the dark fuchsia it was.

"Will what stop?" She queried kindly.

"You walking through things and me looking this way!" I moved faster, even though I knew that it wasn't going to work.

"You look exactly like a person I have... heard of..." She started, but, I cut in.

"Oh, did this person turn into some large ugly monster that the only thing it can do is destroy?" I know, weird thought, but, I was in an emotional state, I was letting every absurd idea get to me.

She hesitated before answering, "No, you look like this one woman. Except, her skin is blue, her hair is red, and her eyes are yellow."

"Great! She's primary and I'm secondary!" (Referring to colors.) Again, weird statement, but, once more, I was emotional.

"Okay... she can morph... shapeshift," she noted.

Here's my thinking: 'What? Is she saying I can shapeshift too? What in the world is shapeshifting?' "What in the world is shapeshifting?" I asked, apparently speaking my mind.

"You can turn into different people, maybe animals, I don't know. But, you look exactly like her, skin wise. With the scales..."

"You can just stop it! I don't want to hear it! Now, leave or else I call the police on you! ...Go!" Then, I pushed her, hoping that she'd go back through the wall, and, happily for me, she did.

For some reason, I believed that I bought myself some time to get away. So, I opened the small window in the bathroom and climbed out of it. I began running down the slight decline of our backyard and hopped the white picket fence. The way I hopped it was placing my hands on the top, jumping up, and swinging myself over... remember, I was on different teams, including gymnastics, and I was also on the school's cheerleading squad. Out of nervousness, I look behind me, and I saw her chasing me! Why was she chasing me? But, that urged me to go faster across the park that was behind our backyard. I glanced back again and she disappeared beneath the ground! At first I thought that she was going to leave me alone, but, on the contrary. I kept running just to be sure, and when I looked back forward, she was coming up from the ground! I halted as soon as I could without falling and was feet away from this intangible girl. How she did that amazed me, and, yet, disgusted me. 'People should not be able to do that!' I continued to exclaim in my mind, reminding myself that mutants aren't good people.

"We just want to provide a comfortable home for you..." I could see she was getting sick of having to persuade me.

"Wait," I stopped her from continuing. "'We'? How many are a part of this 'we'?"

She thought a bit, and then answered, "There are probably one hundred students at most, and a couple teachers..."

"Students? Teachers? What is it, a mutant school?" I inquired, smirking.

"Sh! Quiet! Do you want the whole world to know?" She almost freaked out from my saying it too loud. "Now," she started, more calmly. "We would be more than honored to house you in the mansion. And, yes, it is a school as well. Everything is provided. And don't worry, you should feel comfortable there. Sure, many of the mutations have nothing to do with appearance, there are those who changed externally. Like you."

"I said stop it! I don't want to hear it! Do you want me to make it into a musical for it to get into your head that I don't want to hear anything of me and mutation? I don't even want to hear anything about mutants!" I shouted rather loudly, which drew attention. Some people looked at me, in light winter clothing, orange hair, and face fuchsia with scales. Those who saw me, their eyes grew large and they sidestepped away from us. I glanced all around me and everyone at the park got a look at me, thus, everyone started backing away. But, those who felt bold, stayed where they were, and even started walking toward us, very ire. The three or four that were heading in our direction frightened me, for as they made their way over where we were, they were picking up sticks and stones and one guy even picked up a branch.

I expected this girl to leave and let me get beaten for a reason I had no control over, but, instead, she grabbed me, which, by the way freaked me out, and took us underground. The feeling of going through things was very _very _creepy. So, I kept repeating in my head, 'It'll be over soon... it'll be over soon...' And, I was right! We came back up in front of my house. And, to my dismay, I saw more people there. And there was this huge jet thing parked partially in the road and partially on my lawn. I was in awe. The people in my yard were talking casually to this girl, so, I suspected that they, too, were mutants. Great. There was about two more, one guy, and another girl.

The girl who went through my house was conversing to this other girl, about her age, who was also a brunette, but, the front part of her hair was pearl white, "The Professor was right when he said that she wasn't content with her mutating..."

"What did I say about me and mutation?" I reminded, shouting from where I was. I didn't want to run away, for fear more people would chase me and wish to harm me. But, I didn't want to go into my house because the mutants were blocking my way, and plus, I didn't have the keys to go in my locked home. I considered going back through the bathroom window, but, it was too high, and there was nothing outside I could use to climb up and into the house. So, I remained there patiently.

The guy was pretty darn odd just standing there, but, even more intimidating. He had a funky hair style, long sideburns and what appeared to be in a grumpy disposition. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd laugh... or even smile, and he still really isn't. He glared at me, like he knew me. 'Okay! I guess I do look like some mutant you know!' I screamed in my head. 'But that doesn't mean I am her! So, stop looking at me like I am!' Unfortunately, he didn't read my mind and kept staring at me unpleasantly. I was rather scared of him, more so than the others.

He spoke to the intangible girl, "Kitty, can we get out of here now?" Kitty, huh.

"Don't ask me, ask Storm," was this Kitty's reply. Storm? ...Storm? Who's Storm? What kind of name is Storm? What sick and twisted mutant world am I entering? Such questions were processing through my mind.

This scary sideburn guy turned his head to the enormous, silver, and, mighty cool jet and asked, "Can we leave now?"

"What? Getting bored already?" A woman's voice came from inside the jet. I still didn't know why she was called Storm or even what she looked like at the time. She continued, "We'll leave when Corbeau is ready."

Kitty spoke up, "That could take a while."

"So true!" I said cheerfully. "And, it _will _take a while. Maybe even forever! And, if you guys expect to be invited into my home, you're wasting time. Now, if you don't mind, please move so I may go inside my house!"

"No," the guy sharply and clearly answered. I was offended at his awfully rude answer, while I so kindly requested him moving. That didn't quite make a good impression on me, I mean, I didn't want to be even in a mile radius of him, and, if I went with them, he'd be there. I concluded: Stay away from them, stay away from him and a multitude of even more mutants. I already decided the second part when I heard about these little groups, but, I decided the first part when he started to glare at me with despise.

They continued talking a little more, then, the brunette with white in her hair turned to me, "Corbeau, are you sure you don't want to come to the mansion? Everyone there is very kind and understanding. They all go through different changes, but, they go through them together. It's not as bad as you make it out to be."

"How do you know my name?" That question was bothering everything out of me. It was freaky, and I also wanted to know how was saying me name earlier that day.

"Professor Xavier (Note: He's back, y'know, in the new body, the guy that was in a coma.), the founder of the school, is a telepath, he can read minds. He saw you were a mutant and saw who you were and saw you were depressed. He can also speak with his mind," Kitty explained. Ah, made sense. I still wasn't convinced on going, and, I felt that I never would be.

* * *

Me: Whaddya think? If you have an opinion on this, please tell me by means of review. If you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted! Thank you! 


	3. Unexpected Successful Persuasion

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **cynic11** for reviewing and letting me know that you're waiting to see what happens next. And **icydragon14 **thank you as well for reviewing. And thank you also **Twilight L. Xari **for reviewing, too, and commenting on the statement and all, yea, thanks.

The most unpredictable thing had happened, and it didn't exactly make me happy. Not many things did at the time... except food...

**Unexpected Successful Persuasion**

Okay, I was still standing there, and, it had been a couple hours, it was nighttime. The others, too, remained in their places. What was up with their determination? I was wondering what made me so special, so important to them. So, I asked them, "Why are you guys so interested in getting me to go to your school?"

The guy, his name I found out earlier was Wolverine and also Logan, replied gruffly, "I'm not interested. But, the Professor is. Why? I haven't the faintest idea. He confuses me sometimes, because, frankly, I don't see what makes you so special." Yea, he could be a great guidance counselor! Major sarcasm there. But, he would be good with diminishing the ego of those with too high of self esteem.

Anyway, I was highly offended by his comment. Well, actually, most words that he spoke to me offended me. So, it wasn't a real surprise. "Don't mind him," Rogue, I found out her name earlier as well, said. "He's always grumpy." He just grunted, he didn't care. It seemed like he didn't care about anything, really. Rogue continued, "But, we're interested in many mutants safety and comfort. We all know what it's like to undergo change and we were given the kind help from Professor Xavier. We just want others, too, to have the same safe feeling."

"Can we please leave?" Wolverine asked, for, like, the twentieth time.

"No!" Storm shouted. I still hadn't seen what she looked like, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I had my fill of mutants for the day and was on overdose.

"Okay, you know what kid?" He was directing his attention at me again! I was freaking out, I hated being looked at now. I felt as though it was an insult being stared at, what, with my appalling appearance. But, I mustered up some courage and stared right back at him. I was hoping he'd look away, hoping that my lime green eyes were too much to bear. They weren't. He kept staring at me in the eye. "There is another group of mutants called the Brotherhood. They're evil, and we have reason to believe that they may be interested in you. They have the idea stuck in their head that all humans should be mutants. The Professor doesn't want another mutant to fall under his command and work to making all humans mutants, or, eliminating all humans. I forget if it was one or the other or both. So, we really aren't interested in you as a person, just trying to keep you from joining the Brotherhood." Shock. Maximum shock. Twitch here, twitch there.

I heard the three others yelling at him furiously, but, I wasn't focused on that. Wait. 'All humans becoming mutants. Or all humans killed. Either leads to a world filled with mutants.' I thought the idea through. And, bluntly, I didn't like it. I also thought through the fact that he said that they aren't interested in me as a person... maybe I could hide in a closet at this school/mansion or something, nobody to bother me, and I wouldn't be contributing to the elimination of normality. That somewhat intrigued me. But, not so much. I at least wanted to have someone I could talk to.

"He's not serious," The Storm person exited the plane. I was debating inside myself if I should look at another mutant or not. But, before the argument was over, she came into view. She had dark chocolate skin, yet, bleach white hair and eyes the color of a light aqua. I thought that her hair coloration had something to do with her being a mutant. I found out later that it wasn't. She was born that way... odd. She kept speaking, "We do care. We care about each and every one at the mansion. He is just getting a little impatient. All we ask is that you try it out, and then you can make your decision from there. You don't have to stay forever, just a night or two, and see what you think."

"What about the Brotherhood deal, he isn't serious, is he?" I asked. Their plot rather scared me. Again, I didn't like the thought of looking at everyone and knowing that they all are mutants.

"It is true. It's led by a mutant named Magneto. We try our best to stop his attempts, always prevailing... to some extent. But, we don't want you just for extra force, we want you so you can be safe, like Rogue said, and so you can adjust in comfort." Very persuasive. I figured that I may not hate her, she seemed kind and understanding.

I contemplated the subject a while and concluded, "Fine, I'll go. But only so that you guys will stop bugging me and so that I might have the chance to stop this jerk you speak of. And, you said I only have to try living at the mansion or school or whatever for, like, a night."

"Yes, just to see what you think about it," Storm answered.

"Okay, then. Let's go, it's getting dark, and, plus, I think I hear sirens. I thought that the police would come sooner. You'd think people would call in a jet sitting on the street much sooner. But, yea, let's go," I urged. I just wanted to go somewhere other than there, out in the street. But, I didn't know where the destination was or what it looked like. I hoped that the mutants there were welcoming and altruistic like these people said.

* * *

We arrived at the place about ten o'clock at night. I was amazed at the size of it all, mansion and property. It was colossal, well, compared to what I had thought of. From up in the air, I couldn't determine how many floors there were, but, that didn't matter. As long as it's huge, then I can hide in misery. That was my point of view then. 

"This is the school... and mansion," Storm announced as she was landing the jet. I looked out the front window, despite their constant commands for me to remain seated. We were about to land on a basketball court, which baffled me. But, the answer was unraveled as the court moved, sorta. It was pretty neat, I must say. "Considering your circumstances," Storm kept talking. This was after I had went back into my seat while we were going underground. "You will be having your own room, but, it will be smaller than all the other rooms. If it's too small, you can share a room..."

"No!" I immediately exclaimed. I figured I would only be staying for a day, but, I still wanted to be unseen. "I don't care if it's a tiny closet, just, don't make me share a room with anyone!"

"That can be arranged," Wolverine said. I didn't understand him, and, well, I still don't. I mean, what's up with him being so unhappy all the time? I hope that I will find out eventually, because that question bothers and perplexes me to this day.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to the room and not the closet, but thanks," I gathered my few things that I packed, Kitty had taken me into my house so I could get some essentials, like CD's and such.

When I got into that mansion, I was once more astonished. I thought that my other school had meandering and mundane hallways, but these! Phew! They were not only crazily similar, but mesmerizing too! I was shown to a room, and, yea it was small, but, just a little smaller than my other room at home. It had a nice comfy bed and a dresser and it was just fine.

Though, if at any time it was comfortable and I liked it, I shouted in my head, 'You're surrounded by mutants! Who knows what they could do to you! They could beat you up! They could kill you! So, the best thing to do is to leave as soon as possible, don't get used to it!' I couldn't believe, though, how fast I fell asleep, but, I convinced myself that it wasn't the place, the bed, the room but, I was just exhausted. And I was. At my house, while I was punishing myself for no reason, I slept on the kitchen tile, or, tried to. So, barely any sleep, starvation, yea, I think I would be tired.

Unfortunately, I had a little inner alarm clock, so, I woke up at six in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep, although it was still mostly dark out. I just lay on my bed thinking. I finally got bored enough, and hungry enough, to get up and inspect the place. I opened the door slowly and quietly, like it was a mission not to be caught. I prowled down the halls, searching for, not a familiar face, but food. I probably lost at least five pounds from my refusal to eat at home. I kept going and I most likely went through the whole floor, so, I figured the kitchen... it wasn't on this story. They should hand out maps to new comers, it would be way easier. But, long story short, I found the kitchen at eleven fifty seven a.m. Oh yea, the hunger was driving me crazy. And, in all that time, nobody saw me, well, that I knew of.

I opened the fridge hastily, for I couldn't handle the pain that scratched at my stomach, I was passed the part where I'm so hungry I didn't know it. I could feel every ache, and I had to do something about it. The first thing I saw... pie. I hadn't eaten junk food so I could stay fit and in shape for cheerleading and sports teams, but, that pie was just teasing me! And, so, I yanked the whole pie out of the refrigerator and scarfed the thing down as fast as a person could eat a simple french fry. It was a not so flattering sight to see. I found other food stuffs, like, jello and pudding and broccoli and carrots and, oh, my favorite food of all, ice cream! I saw so many varieties I almost cried from happiness! In my craze, I had decided to stay there my whole life just for the food. The glorious, and not quite nutritious food. Sure I ate a few carrot sticks and maybe a piece of broccoli or two, but, those were the only healthy food I consumed.

At twelve thirty in the afternoon, somebody entered the kitchen, and I instantaneously stopped moving, hoping that if I stood still, I wouldn't be seen. It didn't work. "Uh, hi," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Eating!" I stated the obvious with quite an attitude. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a snack," he answered confusedly.

"Well, hurry up already!" I was very snippy, protective of my food. The food was awfully nice, and I hadn't gotten full yet. So, I kept on eating.

Unfortunately for me, more people were coming into the kitchen for food. Each time I froze, earnestly hoping that they had some strange power of not seeing still objects and people. None of them did. Stopping in my position while staring at them made them stop and wonder if they did something wrong. Annoyed by the crowdedness, I took all tubs of ice-cream and some pies, cakes, fudge and any more junk food I could carry to my room.

I stood at the elevator, not able to see in front of me with all the stuff piled up. A person from behind me spoke, "Hi." I was excited, a familiar voice! I turned my self sideways, then my head sideways, too, to see who greeted me. I had forgotten that all familiar voices here would be mutants, so, that was a downer once I remembered. But, it was Storm. "Where are you going... with all that food?"

"I'm going to my room and eating it all!" I truthfully replied. "I'm not full yet!"

"Well, why don't you wait until you're hungry again to eat some more," she suggested, looking at the stack of sweets. "How do you like it here so far?"

I thought a bit, elevator still didn't do the cool swish thing yet, and responded, "I really don't like it... except for the food! I don't know a single person besides who I met yesterday. The only people I talked to were those who walked into the kitchen to interrupt my lunch. And, I must say, I am very surprised, and delighted, at how much junk food you have!"

"Uh-huh, anyway. You can just go mingle with people you walk by, just see what their ability is, that's all. Some of them are pretty cool," Storm seemed to be offering a lot of suggestions.

"Okay, what can you do? What's your special power?" I queried, looking longingly at the pudding atop the pile.

She answered, "Well, I can control weather, I can make it rain and snow. I can create tornadoes and fierce winds. I can also fly by having wind lift me. That's why I'm called Storm."

"Ah," I simply said. "Do you have a real name?"

"Ororo Munroe," was her short answer. After a couple seconds of silence, I kicked the cool elevator that swishes, because, it wasn't swishing and opening. "Well, the Professor would like to see you when you're ready... he'll be in his classroom. I'll see you later, 'Beau!" Beau, I had never been called Beau before. I started to worry, because, I knew a guy named Beau before, and, I didn't want to have a guy's name as a nickname.

"Um, see you later," I slowly said. Though she was the kindest, I was still weary of mutants. And, go figure, the elevator decided to open after she left!

* * *

Me: There ya have it! Hope it's okay. If it is or if it's not, please tell me by reviewing! I accept them readily, flame or compliment or just an 'update soon'! If you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank ya! 


	4. Three Scars

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **Tamer of Confusion **for reviewing. Nice to have you reviewing yet another one of my stories : D And, you saved me from a chapter without reviews. Thanx!

On my way over to see this Professor Xavier, I had run into Logan, and discovered some things that triggered a short memory...

**Three Scars**

Before going into Professor Xavier's classroom, I rode the elevator up to my room to drop off the goodies. After arranging all the snacks, I left my room and walked down the hallway, normally. I felt normal there, which was bizarre. But, the normal feeling didn't last long. As I was walking down the hall, I saw a little girl, probably about six years old, very cute. She stopped walking and stared at me with horrified eyes. She then began to shriek and shrill and then she turned invisible. That was the last I saw of her, and I was guessing she ran away. This lowered my self-esteem, in a big way. 'You're a monster!' I kept saying over and over in my mind so that I would convince myself not to stay.

I took the elevator back down to the floor the kitchen was on, to see if Xavier's classroom was on that floor. But, while I was self-pitying, I ran into my least favorite person, Wolverine or Logan or whatever they call him here. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He rudely stated. Everything he said to me was rude... why did people not like me at first glance? I could tell it wasn't my appearance that offended them. Who is this person I resemble?

"Sorry," I sheepishly apologized. Remembering the mingle suggestion from Ororo or Storm... I asked, "What can you do? Y'know, as a power?"

"I can heal," He quickly said. "But, my bones are fused with Adamantium (is that spelled correctly?), and that's not from being a mutant. And, I can shoot up three... claws... from my hands." He showed me, and I began to back away slowly. "That's not mutation either. Well, what can you do?" When they went back into his hand, it healed.

"I have no idea... I think all I can do is repel people with my ugliness," I answered.

"It's possible," he's so annoying! "But, I don't think that's it."

I kept staring at his hand, that claw thing was creepy, but very interesting. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"..." He was thinking. "...different subject..." Creepy!

I stood there, forgetting I had to go to the classroom, and thought up another subject, "Can anyone survive those claws?" I thought that was a more cheery topic. I really don't know why I was on the subject of life and death, it was probably because I was so interested in his claw-like things, but, I would prefer if he didn't shoot 'em up again.

"Yea, this one mutant, Lady Deathstryke. She was a healer, too, but, she ended up dying anyway." Frightful silence. "I did stab another mutant, her name's Mystique." He has a tendency to stab women, huh? "She's the one who looks like you, she's a shapeshifter. I had stabbed her in the stomach up in the Statue of Liberty, and I thought she was dead, but, she wasn't," Whoa, two answers in a row without offensive words.

But, I wasn't focusing on the mean-free comment, "You stabbed her in the stomach? With all three claws?"

"Uh, yes. What's your problem?" He asked unkindly.

I didn't hear him ask the question, I only heard the 'uh, yes' and zoned out, retrospected to about one or two years ago.

It was a normal empty day without mom. No surprise there. But, something happened, she came home, but, later than she said! Why? It was because she had gotten injured and had to go recuperate closer to where she was. I asked what happened, but, she wouldn't say anything. Her fidgety blue eyes worried me, because she was hiding something bad.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and she just said it was nothing. She played with her short black hair a little and changed the subject. I was persistent, I had to know what happened and if she was gonna be all right. After constant queries and whines, she gave in. She lifted her shirt a little, and on her stomach were... three scars. They were a little above her stomach, probably her gut, but, oh well. She wouldn't get me an explanation for a few hours. Of course, by this time, my complaining to know what happened had grown more annoying since I was more worried since she was stabbed.

"I fell..." she started to explain.

"You fell?" I repeated, it seemed like an odd reason for three stab scars.

"I fell... after I had gotten... mugged... they kept stabbing me with a knife..." her answers were quick after some hesitation.

"They stabbed you?" I was thinking through what she said. "In a straight line, one after the other?"

She nodded, looking straight at me. But, then, her eyes softened, and she wasn't as tense, she seemed more sincere, just by standing there. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, I should have. It's just... don't think that I wasn't worrying about you! I do that all the time! But, I was unconscious almost all of my stay at the... hospital... And, I was afraid that if I talked, you would notice I wasn't doing well and you'd get worried... But, enough excuses, I should have called."

Yes, I bought that. But, I was almost always home by myself, and she was always so loving when she was home and I thought that she always told the truth... until that moment Logan told me he stabbed this Mystique person.

Back to the real story in the mansion: "What did she look like?"

"Scaly. Bright. Ugly."

"No! Her face! What did her _face_ look like?" I was getting past disappointment in my mom instantly and getting very frustrated with anything and everything else.

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" He wasn't exactly merry either.

I took a deep breath before continuing. Breathing while ire is the only way to help me contain myself. It only works because my mom taught me and she said that when she did it, it always worked. Now I'm questioning everything she had said. "Does she have short hair?"

"What? Why are you asking this?" Procrastinator! Answer the question!

"Just answer the question, you freak of nature!" I screeched as loud as I ever had. Breathing wasn't gonna help me here.

"Look who's talking."

Fury was flowing through me, not just through my veins, but in my bones, too. In the marrow of my bones, fury rested. It was everywhere. If I wasn't fuchsia, I would probably had turned red, a bright, cherry red. But, I didn't. I clenched my fists so hard that my ugly and odd nails dug into the soft palms of my hands. I was trembling, my whole self was shaking in belligerence. I stood there for a few minutes, vibrating, and surprised he hadn't left yet. I think he was amused at my angry state. But, it took all I had not to scream at him or anyone who walked by me.

So, trying to satisfy this wrath, I stuck to, "I _hate _you!" The way I said it, so quick as I spoke 'hate', yet so slow when saying 'I' and 'you'. I think it stunned him, by the look on my face, by the way I said the earlier stated exclamation, and just how I was, I think I stunned him. As I walked away, I let myself cry, cry tears of burning fire that tickled my hot face. After I reached my room, these burning tears mixed with aggravation and pain, along with depression. Why did everything terrible have to hit me right then, right at that very moment. And, the thing was, I seriously hated Logan. He did nothing but enrage me, and I despised that.

Then, once more, I remembered my mom, how she lied to me with ease. Her deception so believable. It hurt me to think that she wasn't truthful with me. But, after consideration, I thought, 'Wait! That stupid Logan guy said he stabbed... a shapeshifter... and she looked just like me...' I was almost fully convinced that my mom was Mystique, and it made complete sense, but, there was doubt. Doubt that longed the obvious to be false. I didn't want the only person I loved to be a mutant, too, but, I would soon find out. Because Professor Xavier pulled that creepy mind speaking deal again. Shivers. He reminded me that I had to go speak with him on the matter of my annoying mutation. Ugh.

* * *

Me: I know, it was short, but, I wanted to write up to expectation of the title and leave it at that because the next chapter is gonna focus on the attempt to develop some abnormal ability. Please review. If I don't get many reviews, I'll end it sooner than hoped. I'm hoping to get ten reviews before next chapter, if not, I'll come up with a quicker ending. But, if you do review please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted, thank you!  



	5. More Weirdness

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **Twilight L. Xari **for reviewing this past chapter, and for threatening me, it makes me feel good. And thanks for reviewing the third chapter as well. Nice to see that you like it enough to keep coming back to read more. And **Blue Phoenix 217 **thank you, too, for reviewing and commenting.

Now, after I dry up those horrible tears, fixing my appearance so no one knew I was crying, I head off to the famous Professor Xavier whom I had heard of so much that day and the day before...

**More Weirdness**

I arrived in his classroom. It took me quite a while to find it, but, after directions, I found it. He was sitting at his desk, serious face and all. I was wondering if anyone at the mansion knew how to smile, because, everyone I met: gloomy. Well, so they appeared. And it bugged me.

"Take a seat," he moved his hand toward a chair.

"Which one?" I was worried, looking from chair to chair. What if I sat in the wrong one, would he zap fry me? I didn't know how picky these people were, so, I feared they'd kill me if I did something wrong, like, mispronounce their name or such.

"Well, I said 'a seat' not 'the seat', so, it doesn't matter," Ah, good point. After I sat in a seat closest to the desk, he continued, "Now, Corbeau. First, is there anything that we can do to make you comfortable, certain requirements that are needed to be met, or a nickname you'd prefer to be called?

I stared at him. "Can't you just read my mind, you seem to go there a lot. So, why talk?"

"I know you don't like it when I do that. And, plus, I like seeing what you can talk about easily, concerning yourself," he remained at the desk, staring back at me.

"Okay, hmm..." Deep concentration. "Nope! Can't think of anything to make me more comfortable!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"So, you don't like it here?" He seemed confused. And I had no idea what he was baffled about, it appeared obvious to me.

I listed all the things I didn't like about this mansion in my head, then answered, "1) A girl walked through my wall, invading privacy to get me to come to this place. 2) I have had a person go into my head. 3) I can't find my way around here. And, last but the biggest reason, 4) Logan. He is the rudest and most imprudent person I have ever met! He angers me to my peak where I have to blow up! I can't contain myself! He's so nerve-racking!"

"I'll speak with Logan."

"Again, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Have you found anything you like here?" He was so persistent. I couldn't get him off my case. Why? Why, oh why?

I began shaking my head 'no', but, then stopped. "There are a couple things... but that's it!" He looked at me patiently, waiting. "Storm, I mean, Oro... something, is the most generous person I've met... and the food! Can't get past the delicious junk food! ...That's it."

"What about the other students, have they ignored you?"

"No, they keep talking to me, and it annoys me. They keep saying, 'Hey, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' or whatever and stuff like that," I replied, examining my hideous nails.

"So, you don't appreciate or like their warm welcomes?"

"No, I do!" I slump over. He's good. Real good. He just added another thing to my checklist of things I like about here. "Fine, mark that. I like the welcoming committee of mutants."

He tilted his head, "And you don't like the landscaping? The property? The rooms? The..."

"Okay! I get it! Enough with it! It's a nice place, all right? Happy?" He nodded as he grinned. Hey, a smile! "Now, didn't you call me here for another reason than to get on my nerves? 'Cause, I wanna leave this Orphanage for the Mutants ASAP, and, I can only do that by sleeping the day away. And you're cutting into my nap time."

"Oh, well, I'm terribly sorry." Was he being sarcastic?!? I couldn't tell. "Now, to use your power, you must concentrate."

"Ah, so you _do _know what I can do as a 'super power', huh? I was beginning to wonder," I leaned forward in the seat, acting interested.

He explained, "Your power, it can't be triggered unexpectedly, like some mutants. Some accidentally use their powers by getting emotional. Again, not you."

"Well? I'm waiting, what do you think I can do?" I was growing impatient with each passing second.

He waited a couple seconds, I think for a dramatic (and nervous) pause. Then he replied, "I believe that you can shapeshift."

"How do you suppose I do that?" The idea to morph sounded kinda cool, but, I hadn't any idea as to how to shapeshift. But, the idea of it being neat quickly faded away, as I once again reminded myself that I utterly despised mutants.

"Well, I can't tell you, I'm not a shapeshifter, so I can't tell you how to shapeshift. But, now that..."

"Why do you think that I can shapeshift? Really?" I was wondering if he thought that I could morph because of reading my mind or whatever or because I looked like another shapeshifter.

"Because you resemble a shapeshifter in every way. Colors are different, but, other than that, big resemblance," He remained at his desk, and I remained at mine, as he continued, "Now that you know that you can morph, I suggest that you go to your room and picture different people, and try your best to... change." Okay, dude, it sounds easier than it really is!

But, it sounded like a 'get out of jail free' card, so, I left. I wandered down the hallways, forgetting my way again. I was getting awfully irritated with the constant stares. They were probably told to be kind to all new mutants, but, I was a little harder to bear. Understandable, but, it really got annoying.

As I was walking, this snooty looking eleven year old boy walked up and said, "What are you supposed to be? You don't even look human!" I knew it! I knew there had to be at least one snobby kid here! "Now, move. You're blocking the way to my room..." I looked to my right and I was directly against a door. "I said scurry!"

I was mighty upset, so I mocked him, "I said scurry!" but in an angrier tone. And, guess what! My voice changed... again. Once more, I touched my throat. My voice hadn't been that odd empty sounding voice, but, it sounded like that eleven year old boy's voice. A little different, though, but that was because I said it, and your voice sounds different to others than when you hear it.

I smiled a little evil grin. Oh yes, I liked the thought of being able to pester this kid. "What, is there a problem? Move along you termite, your blocking my way. I can't walk with you standing there... Move!" I could see he got flustered and embarrassed, which gave me a sense of accomplishment. He moved aside and I walked on my merry way. Another thing made me happy... but, realizing what it was shamed me. I was happy because I made someone else feel bad. Great. That was not one of the things I wanted to do, ever. I tried my best to avoid being that way and I failed.

But, I did discover that I can change my voice. I contemplated the reason why as I searched for the elevator. Well for one thing, he really bugged me and I wanted to speak back to him in a similar manner, trying my best to imitate him. And, well, I did. I think it was my effort to sound similar that made me succeed and change. Though, I wasn't going to even let myself begin to enjoy this.

Then the thought of shapeshifting crossed my mind. If I can morph, than that means that I could turn back to my normal, regular self! At that time, I let myself rejoice, but, I still hated mutation for it was the cause of my agony, pain, misery... and something else, but, it wasn't a negative feeling. Since this unknown positive feeling was mixed with mutation, I didn't want to know it, I didn't want to become attached to this place. But, it found me. I had a sense of pride, and I didn't know why. I had a unique feeling, like I was special. I immediately shunned these feelings. No way was I gonna let these emotions overcome me and alter my goal to help with the cure of mutants. Who cares about that Magneto whatever guy when you can stop not only him but all mutants? That sounded better than helping mutants against mutants.

I entered my room after about an hour, faster than what it took for me to go to Xavier's classroom from my bedroom. But, when I opened my door, expecting security, I found my least favorite person rummaging through my room, bed overturned, dresser on its side, etc. "What do you think you're doing? My door says 'keep out' not 'come on in and kick your shoes off, there's beverages in the mini fridge, and I don't mind if you destroy my room'! What's your problem?!?" I was more in shock than anger at the moment.

"I don't trust you!" He exclaimed as he kept tearing up my room.

"Likewise, vise versa, same here! Now that that's established, get out of my room!"

"No!" What was up with him? I think that he thinks that I was working with the Brotherhood. Now that threw gasoline on my once small fire of anger.

"Get out of my room!" I repeated.

"No!" He said again.

"No!" I mimicked him. I really liked the voice changing deal, it was quite amusing. As he heard his voice, he whipped his head around and glared at me. I no longer feared him and his stare, I just viewed it as a challenge.

He walked closer, and I didn't budge, "What did you say?"

"What did you say?" I was laughing hysterically inside as I saw the frustration grow on his face.

"Knock it off!"

"Knock it off!"

He shot up his nails and I didn't flinch, "I said quit it!"

I lifted up my right hand as well, imitating his every movement, "I said quit it!" I heard another 'shing' sound like the one Logan makes when he shoots up his claws, so, I suspected that he had shot up claws from his other hand. But, his disturbed face proved otherwise... along with the fact that my arm creepily looked like his hairy arm, claws and all. That seriously freaked me out. But, I freaked out in silence, just staring at my bulky, gross arm that was mighty unattractive.

Once I snapped out zoning, I realized that about an hour had gone by and Mr. Sunshine wasn't there anymore. Good. I didn't want to see him anymore. And, my furniture was right side up and back in its place. I remembered my sleeping the rest of my stay plan and got on my bed.

Fortunately, after three hours of laying still, I fell asleep. When I woke up from my inner alarm clock again, I packed my few things and headed out the front door. There was a slim chance of my being convinced to stay, it was like, one in a billion. And, that 1 was not chosen, one of the 999,999,999 was picked.

I took a taxi back to my cozy home and found a way to climb in through my small bathroom window. I was home. I was happy. I was... alone.

* * *

Me: Well? Whaddya think? Huh? I only got nine reviews... not ten... I was expecting someone else to review but, I guess that person's busy. I'll let it slide... this time. But, I'd just like at least one review per chapter. That's all. And, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted, thank you! 

Something I forgot to do in the first chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or any characters inside **except Corbeau Darkholme, I do own her!!!**


	6. Viewed as a Monster

**Review Thanks: Tamer of Confusion**, thank you for reviewing and complimenting the first person. Thanks **Twilight L. Xari **for commenting on some parts of the chapter. Sorry I was unclear on why Logan was going through her room. He was just looking for proof. Thank you **talksome.jive **for commenting on the story, I like getting new reviewers. **hermonine**, thank you, too, for reviewing. And, **Blue Phoenix 217**, thank you as well. Corbeau is pronounced cOHr-bOH. The 'eau' is pronounced like 'oh'. In my French to English dictionary, 'Raven' (Mystique's real name) is translated 'Corbeau'. Whereas, if you look in the French part to 'Corbeau' I just found out that it means 'crow'. But, here, it's _supposed _to mean Raven.

I went back to my regular schedule, well, tried to, and went back to school... what a disaster that turned out to be...

**Viewed As A Monster  
**

Well, I attempted getting back into my old routine, but, I added a couple things into it. Like, practicing my 'wonderful' mutation of shapeshifting. I hadn't quite succeeded fully, but, I had changed my voice numerous times, but, I couldn't change my appearance after that... discussion with Logan, if you can even call it that. I tried over and over again to alter myself to look like the former Corbeau, but nothing worked. It was a great fury starter. I had kept picturing myself and trying to morph. Seeing that that didn't work, I tried a different approach.

I gathered all the recent pictures of me. Which, surprisingly, I had a lot. The most recent one I had was of me and my three friends in one of those photo booths when we had gone to the mall. That was a day before I had started turning pink. So, I figured that strip of pictures would do just fine. I stared intently at myself. I guess I got a little impatient, I was gripping the strip too much that it ripped.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed in fury. Nothing was going right. Everything was the opposite of right, it was horrible! Why, why, why why why? This belligerence and confusion pushed me to try harder. I glared at the broken strip of pictures and endeavored to change. After about thirty seven minutes of glaring, I broke down. I was so frustrated, I began to cry. I didn't know what was up with me and crying, that just seemed to happen a bit.

I looked in the mirror in our bathroom, tears streaming down. I just wanted to look normal. I was pleading, and even whining, with myself to turn regular. That was all I wanted. And, I did. I started to turn normal, and, let me tell you, it was a very disturbing sight to see. All the scales, on my face, my legs, my arms, my whole self, they started to flip upward, and I was... shapeshifting! It was cool but creepy, amazing but gross, interesting but eerie. Something I would, yet wouldn't like to see again. It was odd. Not only what I looked like morphing, but, my conflicting feelings as well.

My unnatural bright orange hair turned its original midnight black color; my lime green eyes were once more an aqua blue; and my skin... normal! Normal. I looked it anyway. I knew that this wasn't how I really looked, not anymore. But, I thought that maybe I could stay morphed for long enough that I would forget I'm a freak, a monster, a disaster... a mistake...

So, the next day, I packed all my things and started off for school, the wonderful schedule I used to hate, but now don't mind. I walked down the sidewalk and halted at the bus stop, waiting patiently. Ah, yes, I felt that I was going to feel right at home again. Well, of course, I was home again. It would be bad if I didn't feel at home again when I was home again. Real bad. But, as the day played on, I wouldn't feel at home... far from it.

When I got on the bus, I sat next to my friend, Keely, of whom I mentioned at the beginning of my story. She just stared at me, like she had seen a ghost. I was baffled because it had only been a couple of days. She leaned over and whispered to where I almost didn't hear her, "There's rumor going around that you're a mutant. You're not are you? Because if you are, I'm going to have to break off all communication with you." I thought she was joking at first, but, when I looked at her, she was all serious.

Lie and keep friend? Tell truth and lose friend? I hadn't any idea as to what to do. So, I just said, "What do you think?" She still seemed tense, but, it appeared like she was giving me the benefit of the doubt, for she relaxed and started to gossip like she always had. But, then, in the midst of her chattering, I wondered why people thought I was a mutant, if someone saw and told, or just assumed. At that moment, I was the one who was tense.

She saw how taut I was and queried, "You okay, Corbeau?" Corbeau. Odd name, I realized. Why was I named after my mother? In French? My mother. Even though I was back home, I was still uneasy about many things, more so than when I left to that mutant institute.

"Corbeau!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at her. "Are you okay, you don't look so well. I mean, you look blank."

"Oh, I'm fine, just tired," and I was, no lie.

After a couple seconds, she went back into gossip mode, "Speaking of blank, you should have seen that loser what's his name who normally sits next to you in homeroom... I think he likes you... Oh! And I heard..." Skipping from tangent to tangent. She never completed one topic or one story, she'd always change subject. We'd even applaud her if she did do so, or even if she completed a sentence on the same subject. She was a little oblivious to the reason why we were clapping, which, made the whole situation even funnier.

But, the issue with her asking if I was a mutant once more entered into my mind to bother me. So, I inquired, "Where'd you hear the crazy statement of my being a mutant?"

"Oh, this eleventh grader said that he saw as he was skateboarding down your street... hey! Have you seen the X-Games lately, because I..." Keely wandered off again, and I wasn't going to let that happen, I had to know.

"Keely! Focus! For _everyone's _sake, focus, for just this once!" I shouted. I had never screamed at Keely, and it stunned her.

She lost her peppiness as she continued to explain, "He saw a jet with a couple people in front of your house. Then he saw a girl take this, I quote, 'ugly magenta-skinned, orange-haired freak chick' unquote, into your house who looked amazingly like you." I just stared at my shoes. "But I said, 'Nuh-uh, whatever you're thinkin', no way!'" Keely started to regain her energy as she recollected. "And he's all, 'Yes-huh! She is so a mutant! Corbeau Darkholme is a mutant! A monster! A freak!...' and stuff, advertising false accusations about you. And I'm all, 'Don't listen to him! You know him, he's just trying to get attention that he never receives by feeding lies to you all!' And then he's like, 'Me? Liar? Corbeau is the liar! Deceiving us all into thinking she's a normal human! But, you know what, she's a mutant! M-U-T-A-N-T, MUTANT!' And I'm like, 'If you listen to him, you're, like, so not invited to my party!'" She nodded, concluding the story.

"Thanks for backing me up, Keely, but, there's something I need to tell you," What else could I do? I had known her since the middle of ninth grade. I know not a long time at all, but, at that moment, she seemed like my best friend. I was proved wrong once more.

"What is it?" Whenever someone was going to say something, she was all ears, even if it wasn't her conversation.

I began slowly, "Keely. We're not friends just because I'm popular, athletic, and how some claim, pretty?"

"Of course not! We're friends no matter what!" I could see she was getting impatient.

I whispered very silently, "I _am _a mutant... a shapeshifter..."

"What? What! Wha!" Her mouth gaped so far open, a lion's head could have been put inside there. Now, her eyes didn't read, 'Oh my gosh! OMG! That is awesome yet a bummer!' Oh, no, they read, 'Help! Help me! I'm sitting next to a killer!' Yea, that sounds about right.

When she got breathing again, she screeched, "You're a... mu-_mutant_!" At that, all heads cranked to the fifth row, to the right, where we were sitting. The bus even stopped, and the doors opened.

"Get off! Get off this bus, now!" Mr. Cheeny, the bus driver ordered. I was fine with that, because I really didn't want to get slugged right then, I wasn't in the dodging mood. So I got off, and began walking, actually, running home. Come one, wouldn't you? But, Susana, who's only a block or two away, came darting up, spun me around, and grabbed my arm, still running.

"You're here, good! How are you? Is everything okay? Oh, we have a major crisis on our hands! We don't know what to do for tonights cheer at the football game!..." Sigh. No escaping. I was about to get stares from everyone who saw me, even teachers. And that wasn't the worst of it.

When I entered the school, still being pulled, eyes were glued on me, and I could feel it. It was definitely an unsettling feeling. Susana could see that everyone was sending me a death glare, so, she queried, "What did you do?" Now, I've known Susana longer than any of them, but, after Keely's reaction, I didn't want to tell Susana, though the news would reach her eventually, too.

"I didn't do anything," I began. "You know how prejudiced they can be."

She snickered, "You have to be something before you can be an object of prejudice. And, the only things you are, are a cheerleader, popular, pretty, athletic, limber, smart..." She kept listing things, but, I stopped listening to consider me being smart. If I was smart, I would have guessed that this would have happened. If I was smart I would have never left the mansion because I knew I was safe there and that there would be no despise. "...a good speller, diver, and cook. Now, unless these people are against good-looking, talented cheerleaders, I don't know what's up. Or why anyone would be against good-looking talented cheerleaders." She went off into thought. After Susana said things, she'd take into thought what she said, if it made sense, and then have an inner debate on the oddest of topics.

Before anything else was said, she was yanked right away from me, which pulled me to the side a little, since she interlocked my arms with hers. "What's your prob?" She, insulted, inquired, straightening her shirt.

"I just saved you from that... beast! She's a mutant didn't you know?"

"Yea, right. You're lying," She looked at me, and then slumped over. My sober, and maybe a little teary(darn tears keep returning!), eyes said it all. It was obvious that I was saddened because she just heard the truth before I could tell it to her myself.

So, just for clarification, I shouted to everyone who wanted to listen, "I'm a mutant! You happy! I said it! I am a mutant! So what? I'm still human just like all of you!" I expected to lose another friend, and, I did. Horrified, she sprinted off. That was getting real frustrating. What's next? Lilian coming in behind me? Well, she did.

"Why are you shouting?" Lilian asked. I turned around, surprised.

I sighed and screamed again, "I'm a mutant! Did everyone hear this time? I am a mutant and I just came her to learn just like you and hang out with friends, but, oh, I can't because they abandoned me because they hate me for being something unusual! It's not like I have any control over it! If I had a choice I'd rather be normal like all of you!" Lilian didn't quite know if I was joking or not.

The principal came speed walking up to me. She demanded, "Get out of my school this instant!"

"What did I do? I didn't do anything!" I was trying to claim my innocence.

"We do not tolerate mutants," She looked at me from toe to head, with a disgusted look. Uh! She's prejudice too!

"You really are a mutant?" Lilian was shocked while I nodded. "Whoa... wait, you're throwing her out because she's different? How whacked is that?" Woo-hoo! A loyal friend! And, she's my newest one, odd. Normally it would be the other way around, where the one you've known longer would stick by your side.

The principal looked amazed at her reaction, "Do you want to be thrown out as well?"

"Let me put it this way, if you throw her out just because she's a mutant, then, you throw me out, too!" Yes! Go Lilian!

She groaned, annoyed at this persistence, "Well, I can't throw you out with... _her_. I could get in trouble for endangering students." Oh no she didn't! "So, I'm just going to keep you here and throw her out. Students, could I have some help?" What? Has everyone gone crazy? They no longer thought of me as sweet, cute, popular Corbeau Darkholme. They looked at me like I was a virus. Some jocks took hold of me and dragged me out. I didn't bother putting up a fight, it would be useless. I know I would win, but, it'd be stupid to go back into a place where I'm not wanted.

When I was outside, I had to evade some attempted kicks and punches, but, the principal yelled, "Get back in here! You're just wasting your time!" So very annoying. I think that this was more annoying than Logan. At least he didn't try to kill me.

So, everyone went back inside and, of course, locked the doors. Like I'd want to go back in there again. Poor Lilian, she's probably gonna get stared at too for sticking up for me. I looked around, a silent parking lot. What would I do? Just hanging around the house would be mighty mundane. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Me: Hi! What do you think? Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing. And if you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted, thanks! 


	7. Another Visit

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **Caellach Tiger Eye **for reviewing and commenting and all and seeing the summary and reading it and, yea. **Bricesquared **thank you, too, for reviewing and complimenting the characterization. And, uh, your welcome? I'm glad I'm not predictable, (so far)... And **Ariel Sparrow**, thank you as well for reviewing. And, sure, you can use Corbeau, you'll find out what her mutant name will be in this chapter. Just, make sure you capture her personality! Thanks **Twilight L. Xari **for commenting on my story, and telling me about the principal deal. Sorry about that. I hope I won't mess anything else up! Thank you all for complimenting and reviewing so long! That makes me so happy: ) : ) : ) : ) I'm all smiles!

I stood outside the school in the parking lot for some time, considering what I should do next, but, someone else decided for me...

**Another Visit**

What to do, what to do... hmm... A big dilemma engulfed me. I couldn't choose whether to go back home and rot for the rest of my life there, continuing my self-punishment, or to go back to Xavier's mansion. I was so frustrated with my unsure feelings I smashed the principals car windshield with a branch I found next to a tree. Well, okay, it was partly for revenge, too. And, I don't suggest revenge. Sometime later I had to pay for the damages. It wasn't cheap.

Side note: I thought that I should tell you that Lilian's parents work for Hank McCoy, or, as many people know him, Beast. Well, Lilian told her parents about the principal who told Hank who told some people who had authority to fire her, and, she was! The principal was fired! At least I could rest assured that Lilian didn't get in trouble for something nonsensical. This happened about a month later.

I sat on a curb, gripped my head and thought intently. I squeezed my crown harder, as if it would help. On the contrary, I was focusing on my hands rather than the problem. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and, screamed. I should have expected it, what, with the constant surprises I had been recently receiving. I turned around, and my face tightened. I recognized him, how could I forget?

"You look lost," he said.

"If I was lost, I'd be asking for directions," I replied. "And even if I was, I wouldn't ask _you_."

"I'm not sure you understand what I mean by 'lost'."

"I'm pretty sure I understand. You think that just because I look frustrated that I am either emotionally lost, or lost with my mutation. Apparently, since you're talking to me, you already know I'm a mutant." He smiled a little, which was a relief for me to know that I was right. I actually wasn't sure if I understood, but I acted like it because this guy really made me tick.

He held out his hand, "You're Corbeau Darkholme, correct?"

"Isn't this great! I don't even need to introduce myself anymore!" I sarcastically said.

"My name's Magneto." Yup, the guy I really hated. He didn't wear the doofy hat thing, but, his silver hair was combed back. And, of course, you can't not see the cape that drew attention. "I'm here to help you."

I pretended like I was thinking about the offer, "No, thank you. I've had enough help already. Besides, I've heard about you, wanting to destroy all humans. Well, you know what? I completely disagree with that, so, you might as well leave me alone or kill me right now!"

He tilted his head upward, showing how highly he thought of himself. And, disgustingly, this allowed me to see up his nose. "You will come with me."

"We're getting forceful now, huh?" I felt that nothing in the world would make me go wherever his base or whatever was.

But, he found something in the vast earth that motivated me to go, "Your mom is with me." (Baam Baam Baaaaaaaaam!)

My heart jumped a moment. I hadn't seen her, which, didn't really matter, but, I knew she was a mutant now, and I knew that she was on his side. More conflicting feelings. I wanted to see her, yet I didn't. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

He held out a cell phone and it creepily floated toward me. He said, "Mystique, you may now speak."

"Hey, Corbeau. It's me," her voice. Hearing her voice again. For some bizarre reason, it seemed like ages since I heard her voice. I guess I went through a lot in those couple of days. "I would really love to see you again. I can't come home, though. So, could you go with Magneto? If you do go, you'll see me." Gah! It felt like I had no choice, so, I followed him to a helicopter which was beyond some trees. And in the helicopter I saw more people. What is up with these mutant affiliations coming to me in groups?

Okay, I see about two others. One looks really cocky, with the 'I'm so cool, look out!' kinda attitude and he's playing with fire in his hands. Oh boy, what did I get myself into? It didn't take long before that question was answered. The other was some guy who was to fly the thing, you've never heard of him before, and, besides, he's not relevant to the story. He just flies the helicopter. Why doesn't Magneto just do it? I think so he can not get too worn out.

"Please, get in," Magneto stepped aside and stretched out his arms, letting me go first. His politeness is notable, but, still. Kind or unkind, he kills... but, he knew where my mom was. Anyway, I got into the helicopter and was forced to sit next to the kid playing with fire.

He nodded his head and said nonchalantly, "Hey. My name's Pyro."

"Seriously? What kind of name is... oh, you mean your mutant name?" It was gonna take me a bit to get used to, pretty much, everything. "Well, I don't have another name, and I don't want one." As time went by, my hatred toward myself and mutants was gradually diminishing. The part of me that realized this detested me more.

This Pyro guy examined me... I hated it when people did that. "I heard you're a shapeshifter."

"That's what I hear, too," I responded, acting like I didn't know if I was a shapeshifter or not.

"Apparently you not only hear, but, know as well... considering you look normal," he stared at me right in the eye. That's when I felt most insecure, when someone stared at me directly into my eye. If I do it to someone else, well, that's fine, but, someone doing that to me just makes me shiver.

"You don't know what I'd give to be normal right now," this was my point of view... mostly, some of me enjoyed this being different and special. Like I told you recently. He then suddenly jumped a little, like he was shocked.

"What? Did you burn yourself?" I sarcastically asked.

He wagged his head and said, "No, you're eyes just glowed green..."

"Lime green? Figures. Even if I try to look regular, people can still tell if I'm a mutant," I looked out the window and just noticed that we already had taken off. I was glad to be away from those violent students.

Well, the rest of the ride Pyro kept drilling me with personal questions, of course, about my life. I'd have no problem answering them, except for the fact that I don't know him. So, I kept my answers short and sweet and no more than necessary. I wanted to answer them, so as not to anger him... he controls fire! I don't want to upset him for obvious reasons. But, he kinda creeped me out, I was afraid he was going to ask me out or something.

We arrived at some desolate place, I think it was somewhere in Arizona, I don't know. The helicopter was safely landed on a landing pad located on the roof of a one story building, which I found odd, but, that's just me. After exiting the helicopter, we entered a door (not including the helicopter flier guy) that took us into the long, one-story building. Instead of hustle and bustle, I just found empty hallways, which kinda reminded me of the mansion. The long empty halls.

"I assume you want to see your mother?" Magneto somewhat asked.

"Duh! Of course I want to see her!" I was growing angry. Every moment near this guy enraged me. Hey! Another person I hated more than Wolverine!

After hearing my reply, Magneto opened a door, and there my mom was, sitting at a desk doing something on the computer. Short black hair, fair-skin, blue eyes. I wondered what she _really _looked like. "Mom!" I shouted like it had been decades since I last saw her. She looked up, got out of the chair and darted over to give me a hug.

"Hey! It's good to see you again," she squeezed me. This normally occurred when she got home after her long 'business trips'. So, this wasn't unusual. "How've you been?"

I answered, "Good, just, my whole life is going crazy and the world despises me... no big deal."

She smiled some and stated, "We have a lot to talk about." I kinda figured we'd be doing a lot of talking. Like, why was she working with this _murderer_? Why wouldn't she tell me she was stabbed by Wolverine? Why wouldn't she tell me she was a mutant? And many other things she didn't tell me I thought we would discuss.

It was odd just sitting there, me and her, just sitting there silently for a moment or two. Magneto and Pyro had left to do something. And I was left here, with my mom, who lied to me, who works for a maniac. I didn't know how to start a real conversation and apparently, neither did she.

"So..." She kept thinking. "How have you been taking the mutation?"

I tilted my head and replied, "Well, you already know I was attempting to scrub my skin off with scalding water, so, let me think. I was willing to starve to death because of being a mutant... and, uh..." I wasn't sure if telling my mom that I had gone to Professor Xavier's place was a good idea. But, I did anyway. Contrary to her, I didn't want to hide anything. "...and, I went to Xavier's School for the Gifted, or whatever, for a couple days."

"At least I know you were safe..." Whoa. ... ... ... ...wait, what? She wasn't angry? Upset? She wasn't getting up in a hurry to tell Magneto? ...she seemed okay with it, like, it was a good thing. And, I didn't expect her to view it as a good thing. I guess it was obvious I was baffled, for she queried, "Was that unexpected?" I nodded slowly. "Yea, well, I know that when you're over there, you're... cared for... I can see it with the others who go there...

"Well, over here, you're just told what to do, so, to be here, you have to be strong and readily accept orders, no questions asked. Now, believe it or not, I'm giving you a choice. Do you want to go back to Professor Xavier and the X-Men?..."

"X-Men?" No, I hadn't heard the term, until just then of course. "Huh."

"Or do you want to stay here?"

Too many decisions! I was going through a similar problem before I was fished up by Magneto! Can't I ever get a break from all this confusion and stress? "Would you go to the mansion with me if I go?" She lowered her eyes and shook her head. "No? Well, that decides it all, I'm staying here!"

She smiled and appeared happy, but, her eyes read otherwise, like I was committing suicide. Hm, maybe it's the fact that I wasn't skilled in hand-to-hand combat and I'm probably going to be doing a lot of fighting. That sounds like a good reason.

We talked some more about other things, like what she's been doing lately as well as what I've been doing lately. While talking, Magneto came into the room.

"My dear, may I borrow your daughter?" He asked. Dear? What in the world? Okay, he was creepier than ever at that moment!

My mom looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, as in 'I guess'. "Sure, just, don't take too long."

Once more I was out in the hallways, but, soon I was back in another room... it seemed more gloomy. "Please take a seat." This was similar to when I was talking to Professor Xavier. "I heard that you aren't very fanatic about mutants... do you still dislike the race of humans that is going to conquer the earth?" What kind of question was that?

"Uh, yea, I still don't like mutants."

"Do you hate your mom?" Grr... why do people have to ask such annoying questions that made me change my perspective to some degree?

I sighed, "Of course I don't hate my mom! But, I still don't like mutants in general." That part of me that hated mutants was getting smaller and smaller. I now didn't necessarily like or dislike mutants.

"If you don't like mutants, then, you don't belong in the Brotherhood," he started to get up.

"No! I want to be a part of the... Brotherhood," it sounded odd to me. He sat back down and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so, you are a shapeshifter, like your mother... how is that progressing?"

I contemplated my frustration in attempt to morph earlier, "Not so well. I can only shapeshift if I am deathly motivated to do so and I have to see a literal picture beforehand... sorta."

"We'll have your mother help you with that... Now, dear, what's your name?" Don't you dare call _me_ dear!

"Corbeau Darkholme, but, I'm guessing you already know that, so, I'm guessing that that's not the answer you're looking for. If you're referring to a mutant name, I don't have one. But, I also guess that I'm going to need one, huh?" He smiled and nodded. "Well, what's my mom's name?"

"Mystique." Deep thought. Mystique. What sounds like Mystique? Yes, I still wanted to be like my mom, despite her... occupation and her deception, I still wanted to be like her, in every positive way at least.

Then it came to me, it rhymed with Mystique, now it just had to make sense. "Do you have a dictionary?" He got up and went to the shelf behind him, grabbed one and handed it to me. I looked up the word and then victoriously grinned, "You can call me Physique."

* * *

Me: There you have it! Her name is Physique! If you don't mind, please tell me what you think of her mutant name. If you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted, thank you! 


	8. Preparation

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **Twilight L. Xari **for reviewing. I know, I'm a very evil person... I'm sorry, but, that's just how the story's going. I fear tht if I say something it'll give something away, but, it is Corbeau's thoughts, so you get the idea of how she feels about it all. **Blue Phoenix 217**, thank you, too, for reviewing. And thanks **Tamer of Confusion**, I'll try to 'keep it up'! And **GuesssWho**, thank you, too, for reviewing.

**And for all who are reading, nothing is definite in here, so, Corbeau may not stay in the Brotherhood. Just, read her thoughts...**

(After)** Definitions: **I will give you the definition of both Mystique and Physique from my dictionary. It's a college dictionary so it may be confusing. **  
Mystique: **A complex of somewhat mystical attitudes and feelings surrounding some person, institution, activity, etc. **  
Physique: **The structure, constitution, strength, form, or appearance of the body.  
Well, those are the exact definitions, maybe your dictionary is easier to understand. Personally, according to my dictionary I think that Physique applies better than Mystique, but that's just me. I don't really understand the Mystique definition.

It was unexpected when I was told that I was already going out on some fake mission, well, not really fake, it was a test of my ability...

**Preparation**

Magneto showed me to my room and it was okay, the one at the mansion was way better. "Your mother will help you practice shapeshifting in about ten minutes back in the first room," He then left. I felt odd for I was settling into my hopefully temporary home and I had none of my things. So, the dresser, closet, and shelves remained empty. Which made me feel empty. Even though I was with my mom.

Being near her was such a good feeling, and the thought of seeing her on a daily basis gave me the chills, I was so exhilarated. I rested on my bed for the ten minutes wondering what I'd be doing for the jerk. It was a good thing he can't read minds. I hated it, being there, but, I was determined to have discomfort just to see my mom. Wouldn't you? She's the only family I know! I don't know my grandparents, and my mom hadn't exactly given me a definite yes or no to if I have siblings, and I didn't even know my dad! Nothing about him. He's just an empty space in a part of my life that I've yet to explore. So, the only person I can actually find comfort is in my mom. But, now that I know she's a mutant, I thought that maybe she'd stop lying. I later realized that I shouldn't have gone to the Brotherhood, even if my mom was there.

Well when the ten minutes were almost up, I exited my room and headed to my first lesson. I opened the door and she was there waiting for me. She was still in her 'normal' form. "How do you like your room?" She asked.

"It's alright, I guess, not exactly a presidential suite, but, better than sleeping with rats," was my reply, which she smiled at. My semi-sarcastic attitude always amused her.

"Okay. Magneto told me how well you're doing with your mutation," she began. "You can only morph if you are 'deathly motivated' and if you have a picture to look at?" I nodded. "There's not much I can do then. Keep practicing and the more you try the better you'll get." 'Kay, keep attempting to morph! Check! "Can you change back without a problem? I'm guessing you don't have a picture."

"No. But, I think my mind is scarred for life after seeing myself in the mirror, so, I have a clear mental picture."

"When you gain experience, you barely even have to picture it in your mind," she assured. Good, I didn't want to have to memorize what every single person on earth looked like, that would be difficult. "Try to shapeshift." Got it. Thinking of my hideous self was not a problem, my bright fuchsia skin with scales, my bright orange hair, and my lime eyes. I faintly heard a noise that was very disgusting, and I opened my eyes to look down at scaly fuchsia hands. Yippee. I'm so excited to look like this again. (Sarcasm.)

"Uh, what was that noise?" I asked, because that was such a disturbed sound.

She smirked and answered kindly, "It's just when you shapeshift." I shivered. I was going to hear that for the rest of my morphing days.

"What do you look like?" I was really wondering what her appearance was. That noise was heard again. Yuck. And there she was, blue-skinned, red-haired, and yellow-eyed. I didn't quite know what to say, but, words found me without my noticing when I screamed, "Why aren't you wearing clothes? Mom! Put something on!" As it does hurt when clothes rub upward on the scales a little, I'd still feel more comfortable wearing something.

She didn't quite expect that query, because she didn't have an answer. She laughed a little, though, at my reaction. "Well, I'm not going to go around fighting like that, I want to wear clothes!" I claimed.

She went into thought again. "We'll come up with something for you. What do you prefer?"

"Anything that you can call clothes!"

I looked at her eyes. Yes, I'm going on a tangent here, changing subject. Again they were yellow, but, her pupil was blotchy, like ink... it was weird. I wondered if I had eyes like that, and, I do. I actually thought that was kind of cool, and I still think that.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring, trying to avoid as many evil doers as possible. And, sadly, they're all practically unavoidable! Inevitable! Ahh! Sorry. 

The next day was equally boring. But, I received my outfit, oh joy. I could barely contain my exuberance. (More sarcasm.) And it was very odd. It looked like a white tank top that cut off above my stomach, about at the bottom of my ribs; and it looked like I was wearing a white bikini bottom with a small little skirt with slits all the way up on both sides on top of the bottoms. But, there was something interesting about the skirt: along the ends there was thick somethings hanging from the skirt down to my mid-shin. It was some sort of thick cloth, but, my mom told me what it's for. In case I'm overwhelmed, I just, well, spin really quick (I know it sounds stupid, bear with me), and she said it will feel as hard as steel hitting your skin. I found that unlikely, but, whatever. But, if it was true, I wouldn't want to hurt someone that bad. Oh yea! There's white boots, too, that go up to my knee! They're hard to run in with the heels.

Well, this peculiar outfit was about to be tested, for I was given a... 'mission'. It was to see how well I do. I had to capture a building that was pertinent to Magneto's newest scheme. And, if I 'failed miserably', he would just go in and do it himself.

I heard this news after I was summoned to the roof. Magneto (grimace), Pyro (more grimacing), my mom (I'm never going to call her 'Mystique'), and myself entered the helicopter. How come that Pyro guy always had to come? At least I didn't have to sit next to him.

While we were on our way over to, somewhere, I forget the destination, I started panicking inside, my mind was panicking, I didn't want it to be noticeable. Why? Well, I was beginning to realize what I was getting myself into. I was just so happy to see my mom two days in a row, even at all, that I hadn't seen the fact that I was helping probably the most wicked guy I've ever known! And, there was no leaving, he could kill me! I don't know why, but, he could, any of them could if they wanted to.

While silently freaking out, Magneto announced, "We've arrived." I looked out the window and we were hovering some two hundred feet above a building. They had gone over with me that they'd lower a rope so I could shimmy down, me being an amateur, I got it easy... so I'm told.

More panicking. I asked, attempting to not have my voice waver, "Will I have to hurt anyone? Or, you know, kill anyone?"

"If necessary," He replied. Fear shone in my eyes as bright as daytime. It was obvious I didn't want to kill, let alone harm. I couldn't let that happen, but, I figured that maybe I could use reasoning. "Now, go, there's no time to lose. Go, _now_!" Pushy! Man, he's got quite the attitude.

As I was frightfully going down the rope, trying not to look down at the matchbox sized cars and the city in general, I heard my mom ask, "She's not going to get hurt, is she?"

"There's a possibility..." Magneto answered. What? What! Second thoughts. There was silence up in the chopper, peaceful silence, but, I could sense the tension. I'm pretty sure that Mom wasn't happy with the chance of me getting injured. He looked down at me, Magneto did, and, realizing that I wasn't descending, ordered, "Go down, now! We're not sitting up in this helicopter just so you can hang on the rope!" PUSHY! GOSH! I sighed and continued downward. It was taking too long shimmying down, so, I loosened my grip and starting rapidly sliding down. Immediately, I gripped the rope again, 'cause, sliding down that fast above a city is quite frightening.

When I finally reached the roof of this tall building, I crept across and arrived at a door. I slowly opened it, earnestly hoping it wouldn't make noise, but, of course, a creaking was heard. Though the sound was very clear, I slowly made my way down the stairs, like no one heard me. I wanted Magneto to think that everything was going perfectly.

I didn't even bother shapeshifting, the whole building might as well have heard me. So I walked down nonchalantly. I opened the door that lead to the hallways and when someone saw me, they started freaking out. "Listen," I tried to reason, though I very well knew it wouldn't work, "I don't want to hurt you, but, I just need to take over this building, and nobody gets hurt... including me." To my utter surprise, he collapsed on the floor. Then, an idea sprung upon me.

Staring intently at this guys' face, I attempted to morph. Hearing that disgusting noise gave me the knowledge that I was no longer creepy looking Corbeau, a.k.a., Physique. I was the dude lying unconscious. I skipped into the bathroom to double check I was him, and, I was. I began barging into every single room of every single floor, shouting frantically, "Gas leak! We have to evacuate immediately!" He he, yea, that building was empty in about five minutes. And, I was surprised that, after triple checking, no one was left. I dragged the guy who fainted to the roof, just so he was out of the building, like the test included. I shook the rope and then Magneto came down. He was showing off by flying down ((he does that in the comics)) and landing on the roof.

"The building is empty," I stated.

He looked at the unconscious security guard and grinned a little. I guess he thought I either knocked him out or killed him. Yea, right! But, you'd think him being a security guard, he'd start attacking me and not fainting. "Empty you say? Let's see about that." Great, time for the teacher to check and correct. After examination was over, he came to me and congratulated, "Well done, there's not a soul in there... Might I ask, what were your methods?"

"Sometimes, you just have to get forceful..." I was hoping that statement meant something to him, 'cause it made no sense to me.

"I must say, Physique, you are ready..." My heart was pounding so hard, I was afraid it would fly right out of me... ready for what? "You're ready to join the Brotherhood. Next week, we have a date with Sri Lanka. Be ready." What did I get myself into! Each passing second, regret and anger toward myself for affiliating with this murderous group grew. I hated it. But, I was hoping that an opportunity would come up where I could stop his wicked scheme...

* * *

Me: Hi... uh, I really don't know how good or bad this was, so, please tell me. And, if you feel like leaving this story, bear with it! Please! If you review, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted, but, I must say, they are discouraging. So, I'd rather not receive flames, but, I accept them, in a way, they're a piece of advice. So, yea. And, sorry if it was boring, the next chapter_ should _be good, but, I don't know.

By the way: Sri Lanka is the island off of India for those who didn't know.


	9. Sri Lanka

**Review Thanks: Twilight L. Xari**, thank you for reviewing and commenting on her technique and such. And thank you **Blue Phoenix 217** for reviewing, too.

The following week was filled with anxiety, stress, and regret that I was going to Sri Lanka to help _him_, and, thankfully, while there, interference showed up...

**Sri Lanka  
**

"Are you ready, my dear?" Magneto inquired.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked in reply, Mom and I were both there, and Magneto seemed to be calling both of us 'dear'. Which, again, I utterly despised.

"You, Physique..."

I interrupted, "Actually, my name's Corbeau, you know."

"We call each other by our _real _names, not by our slave names." Slave names? What is he talking about? "But, I was talking to you, are you ready? I already know Mystique is ready."

I nodded while pulling on some gloves I was given a day or two earlier. They gave me these gloves because they have a better grip than a normal hand would.

We hopped into a helicopter and headed west... what was up with all the helicopters? I still don't know the answer to that question. Anyway, there was more than one helicopter, because there was more than four of us. I didn't bother meeting or introducing myself to anyone else. I locked my door to my room and stayed there unless my presence was requested.

The objective was to steal some special chemical held in a secret laboratory in Sri Lanka. It had high security and it was even prepared for evil mutants, how smart! Among the security were those shots saved from the 'mutant cure'. I heard that they had gotten Magneto, but, he's working fine, mutation thriving. I guess they didn't know that the 'cure' didn't work for very long at all. It had only been six months!

With this in mind, I asked, "Who else got the 'cure'?"

"Mystique..." Pyro began, but, he stopped. I could see that Magneto and Mom had flashed him a look. Why the stern looks? Dunno. Why I was always stuck with this group? Dunno. "...didn't get the 'cure' and neither did I!" He clammed up after that, and, I was grateful, he was talking up a storm before that moment. I just blocked him out, though.

Well, while in flight we met some storms, so, it took longer to get to Sri Lanka than anticipated. But, after Pyro's comment, I knew Mom got the 'cure', and I was curious why she got it, and why it was a secret. But, there wasn't going to be one second when I could ask her privately these questions in this small helicopter.

"Once we arrive," Magneto broke my train of thought. "We'll set up camp. It's too bright to go in, so, we'll wait until tonight. We'll sleep until midnight." Hmm, maybe I could inquire of her there.

When we landed, all five helicopters, we set up camp in a jungle. This plan hadn't actually run through my mind because we weren't prepared for the delays, thus, no tents, thus no mattresses, thus we sleep on the ground...during daytime. Ugh. It was difficult. But, I managed. And amazingly, everyone else did, too. Everyone was sleeping.

It may sound rude... well, it was, but, I woke up Mom around dusk. I figured that if it was unspoken when Magneto was there, then, maybe with him asleep, she'd say what the whole deal was with the 'cure'.

So, after gently tapping her and pushing her, she stirred. "Huh? What is it, Corbeau?"

"Did you get the 'cure'?" I wouldn't really care, but, since it was to be unspoken, I wanted to know.

Mom nodded, "Yes, now, go to sleep." She wanted me to just get satisfied with the answer and go to sleep, but, if she knew me better, she'd know that wasn't enough.

"Why?"

She groaned out of tiredness, "You sound like a little kid."

"Why? Why did you get the 'cure'?"

Sighing, she responded, "It was going to be Magneto getting shot with this gun that carried the 'cure' in it." I listened intently. "I got in the way to protect him... end of story..." Ah! But, it was just getting good.

"That can't be all of it, is it?"

"No... but, just, go to bed."

"Mom! Please! I need to know!"

Giving into my whining, she continued, "Because of getting shot with the 'cure', I went back to being human, obviously that was temporary... and... with me being human, I was no longer a part of the Brotherhood. Magneto left me, and so did everyone else. Okay, that's the end. Happy?" Bummer... wait. If he abandoned her, then, why is she here still?

"Why are you still here if he abandoned you?"

"Because... um..." Well? She was whispering very quietly now, "After I ran from home, my family attempted to murder me..." my mouth gaped open. "He helped me, so, I'm indebted to him. Well, that's what I want everyone to think though..." Ooh! More secrets! And she was trusting me with them! Yay! "Personally, I don't like being left alone, deserted. I was and still am holding a grudge."

"Then, why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for an opportunity... a chance to get revenge." Revenge! I love that word! But, again, I had to pay for revenge by paying for the broken windshield of the principal.

But, I was excited she didn't like this group either, "Really? I was, too! Of course, I would make sure that you wouldn't get harmed, but, yea!"

"Now that that's covered, let's go back to sleep. We're going to need it." I nodded and we both went back to sleep. It was much easier with it growing dark. And, thankfully, new moon!

I was dreaming, and, it was a very odd one indeed, as most dreams are. I was swimming in the ocean, and, suddenly I stopped. Clouds gathered and grew dark, and the waves were lashing at me. My vision was blurred so I couldn't see practically anything. I hate it when that happens in dreams, I get so frustrated. Strangely, a bird took me up and dropped me on the clouds, no, I didn't go through them. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked behind me and I saw nothing. Again, the pain in my back. I was still looking behind me and nothing was there. But, the next time I felt the pain, a bird flew in and charged at me. Oh, no, my dream isn't significant, I just felt like telling it.

But, I woke up and rolled over and discovered the cause of my discomfort. One of the Brotherhood members was going around and waking everyone up by kicking them. How pleasant.

"We will move in two waves. The first wave consists of..." Name I don't know. Name I don't know. Name I don't, wait, do know. He continued about four more names, "...and Physique." Of course. I was a pawn. I might as well have had 'Kill me!' written on my forehead. Mom surprisingly showed no fear. I hope that was because she had faith in me and not because she didn't care. I didn't really suspect the latter, it just popped into my head. So, seven of us were to clear the way for the more important half. My dream job.

The laboratory wasn't far away, maybe about a quarter of a mile. When it came into view, I took a deep breath, preparing myself to evade and run. But, the other six didn't wait up for me, they just immediately went out, sneaking across the land. Before barging onto the property, I examined it. I saw some turrets, a small building off to the side which most likely housed armed guards, and lasers which set off security. And then somebody tripped the alarm. Go figure. Normally I wouldn't be so observant, but, when I was procrastinating, I could see some things.

The turrets turned on and started firing at the six people in front of me. One third was already hit by the 'cure' ammunition. The turrets had bullets, and the 'cure' shots already in. They would scan the individuals and choose the ammo I guess. After, the two were hit, I could see the unkind effect of shaking. The next moment, guards emerged.

During the last week, I had practiced my agility, so, that was about to be tested that day. I sprinted first for the turrets, avoiding the shots. I hadn't had an idea as to what to do when I arrived, silly me. But, a thought came to me. I was about a yard away when I jumped, still moving toward the turret, and spun. The thick, steel-like strings cut right through the turret and it exploded. I wasn't quite sure that was cloth right then. It seemed like actual steel. Wait, was it?

I kicked the other turret and whiplashed the third. I turned around and realized that without the turrets, it was much easier to deal with the guards. And, well, I was the only one standing. Must have been an intense fight. Mutants lay with shots in them, and guards lay with concussions. Just when I thought I could waltz right in, guess who showed up... the X-Men.

At first I was surprised, but, then I thought, 'Of course they'd show up when I'm apparently on the Brotherhood.' I wasn't exactly sure how this reunion would go. Better than I thought!

Everybody first looked at the silent battlefield of unconscious people, and then eyes turned to me. Maybe they wouldn't recognize me... yea right! I was still alien looking, of course they'd notice me! It had only been a week! Well, actually a little more than a week, but, that's not important. There was, I'll call them by their mutant name, Rogue (uh... I don't know her real name), Kitty Pryde (I don't know her mutant name), Storm, Wolverine (shivers, but, no grimacing), and some shiny, clear, ice-like guy I hadn't met yet. Oh, wait, I did! It was when I was enjoying the time I spent with junk food in the kitchen! Good, good memories.

All of them stopped and stared at me in disbelief. Oh yea, major guilt trip. How could I explain myself? ...why did I feel that I needed to explain myself? Storm was the first to see me, she halted mid-flight. That's when I felt most horrible. She was like an aunt I just met! I felt like I was letting her down. Snap. Then, Rogue and Kitty. They were like sisters, who, I didn't know that well, but, still! For some reason, I felt like I was a part of a mutant family and I had only been there two days! My mind was obviously desperate for someone who I could relate to. And those five, well, actually four of those five, were the first I met that I could relate to. Gah! Why did I feel so guilty? Well, everyone stopped and stared, now, not only in disbelief, but, disappointment as well. Guess who snapped out of it first and gave into fury? Wolverine of course. Raging uncle-like person running after me with knives coming out of his metal knuckles! First instinct? Run!

I ran as far north as possible, or, was is east? I forget. But, the sprint was short-lived by a skyscraper high chain link fence. But was this discouraging? No! I actually don't think that I could be more discouraged then. I just climbed the fence with my astounding (kidding) agility and flexibility and such. But, he attempted to slice it all. I moved the large fence some, which was scary, but, I didn't fall! I just kept climbing. Unfortunately, he followed me up the fence, and his determination led him to go faster. Why was he after me? I know I was an enemy, but, he instantly started hunting me down!

"I knew you were working for them!" Ahhh. Okay, he never trusted me.

Feeling that I needed to explain myself, I cried back, still climbing, "My mom works for that metal freak! You know her as Mystique! That's the only reason I'm with them!"

"But you're still with them!" There's no pleasing this guy, huh?

I didn't bother explaining everything, it would be pointless. He wouldn't be sympathetic to my stressful position. So, why bother? It would be a waste of breath. When I reached the top, I looked back and the X-Men decided to fight the other seven, the second wave. I saw my mom, standing in the shadows, looking at me. She waved her hand forward, encouraging me to keep going. So, I did. I jumped from the top of the fence onto a nearby tree and continued going.

I heard Storm yell, "Logan! Focus down here!" He quite chasing me and went back down to where all the conflict was. ...could I have felt more rotten? I think not! So, once I reached the ground, I ran, in the sea of darkness, I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept darting, running into some trees, tripping over bushes and logs. I might have stepped on a few dozing snakes, too, but, I didn't care if I was bitten and poisoned. I sure felt that I deserved it.

* * *

Me: Hi! How was that? Was it okay, or lame? I can't tell! So, please review, and if you do 1) it's highly appreciated, 2) please no cussing or indication of cussing and 3) flames are accepted, though they hurt. : ) 


	10. Back at Start

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **Blue Phoenix 217** for reviewing. Your suggestion is appreciated thank you, but, if they joined the X-Men now, then the story would be over sooner, and, I want to make it longer. Thank you for reviewing **Twilight L. Xari** and for telling me that you loved it. **icydragon14**, thank you, too, for reviewing. And thanks for reviewing as well, **talksome.jive**. Thank ya **GuesssWho** for commenting. And **Tamer of Confusion**, thanks for commenting and complimenting the description.

Well, I had kept running for some time, and then I reached a village. They provided me with transportation, a boat to go to India where I could take a plane home. I'm going to skip the whole encounter with the Indians, because it was very confusing. I'll go to the flight...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Monopoly.

**Back at Start**

Amazingly, I had performed some tricks outside the airport, in normal Corbeau form, which performing was very mundane, and I earned enough money to take a flight home. I figured that once I got to the JFK Airport in New York, I'd just walk home. Yes, walking in New York City, alone, was probably dangerous, but, I got skills. I can avoid situations. Plus, walking home would take at least a couple days. But, I'd survive.

But, I got free peanuts and a soda. I was pretty hungry, and I had no money before to buy food. So, free and food put together sounded absolutely wonderful! Once more I contemplated what I was to do when I got home. I wouldn't really call it home if I wasn't safe or comfortable there. At least one person, learning I was a mutant, had to have messed with my house somehow. Maybe Lilian could house me. The thought of going back to the X-Men crossed my mind, but, they probably hated me. There was no way they'd take me back. That's what I guessed anyway.

After landing in New York City, I exited the large airport and began walking. I had slept during the flight, for, it was dark out. So, it was daytime now, which made me feel safer. Sure I had that nifty skirt, but, I didn't want to _kill _anyone, and that seemed like that's what the skirt string attachment things could do. So, no thanks.

I walked, for sometime, passing delicious smelling restaurants, and traffic jams. It sure was odd. Even it being a school day the sidewalks and streets were packed. I just kept strolling down the sidewalk. I hadn't a penny for a taxi or bus. And I wasn't about to be a monkey and put on an act again. No, I wasn't literally a monkey, I was just using a metaphor.

As I walked, I thought about numerous things. For instance, my life was like a board game. Each time I tried something different, and each time I was booted back at start. How frustrating. Or kind of like Monopoly, how you get in jail. I kept going there different ways and keep finding differing ways out. Okay, I'm confusing myself. I'll stick to the 'Start' illustration.

Multiple times I had stopped to rest and such. As night fell, I became more aware of my surroundings. Like, what would I do if I saw a guy emerge from the alley with a knife? I'd shimmy up that light pole right there. Things like that, preparing myself. I heard up ahead, though, what sounded like an argument, "Get out of my house!"

"But...!"

"Just leave! We don't want you living here anymore! You filthy creature!" Mutant? "Now, get off my property, you mutant!" Mutant. I walked over after that short... discussion took place and I talked to the young person. He was about eighteen.

"Are you okay?" I thought that was a good beginning question.

"Yea... you didn't just hear what just happened did you? Because, if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me."

I smiled and said, "I know, you're a mutant." Through the darkness, I could see he tilted his head. I whispered, "I am, too." It appeared that he froze. I wonder if he thought I was going to hurt him or something. "What can you do?"

"Nothing spectacular..." I waited patiently. "It's really lame. I can shine light from my eyes, like flashlights." Hmm... I had never confronted a not quite useful mutation before. "Yea, I told you, lame," he stated after I hadn't said anything. "What about you?"

"Well, I can shapeshift," I answered in reply. I began slowly walking away, hoping he'd follow, because I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who heard the debate that just occurred and people were probably getting their pitchforks. I didn't want to get pricked. And I suspected he didn't either. "Let's walk down this way, away from potential death scene." He understood and we ran to another street. A main street, so there were street lights.

"What's shapeshifting?" He asked. So I wasn't the only one who didn't know what that was at first.

I replied, "I can change my appearance... morph into other people."

"You see! I'm probably the only one with a stupid power!"

"I don't always look regular, you know. Normally, I look like an alien." He laughed a little, like I was joking. Okay, so, I morphed, for him to see, and for both of us to shiver at that sound. Oh yea, he looked scared. "See? Well, there's an institute for mutants, it's called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or something. It's a very good place, everyone there is warm and kind. And you're safe there. If I remember correctly where it was, I can show you the way."

"As long as you turn back to normal..."

"I understand." I morphed again, back to Corbeau. I hate that sound! Very creepy.

It took a couple days to get to the mansion, but, we arrived. Though I looked normal, he still kept his distance, this amused me. "Here we are, you can just walk right in and you'll be warmly accepted."

He began walking up but stopped, "Aren't you coming?"

I thought a moment, trying to choose my words wisely. If I had said, "They'll probably kill me," well, that wouldn't leave a good impression on him of them. But, if I said, "I'm not very popular there, I didn't exactly make good choices," that wouldn't leave a good impression on him of me. "I have other things to do, but, I might come back," that's what I decided to go with.

"Might?" Curious kid, stop asking questions!

"I may or may not return, that's my decision. Okay, no more questions, just go in there, and be kindly welcomed!" I was shouting angrily at that point, very impatient. That wasn't nice of me. He stopped querying and walked in.

I hung around the gate, examining what I gave up, the nice, cozy home of generous, understanding people. Boy was I stupid. I realized that I was focusing more on what was safer for me and where I preferred to be that I forgot I hated mutants and even myself. I forgot my attempt at starving myself to death. Now, I didn't care. I never thought the day would come where I didn't care that I was a mutant. And, that was good. I felt a sense of maturity. Well, I matured from that prejudiced view at least.

Unexpectedly, guess who, Wolverine, came out of the mansion to bombard me. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, that was a little exaggerated. But, here's some advice: _Never _mess with people who have two things, special super human abilities, and a grudge. This advice ran through my head as Wolverine sped towards me. Nails out. Frowning face. The works.

"Why are you back here?" He asked, still running toward me. Instead of answering, I thought it would be smarter to dart away. So, I did. And guess who popped up in front of me from the ground? The only person I know who can come up from the ground, Kitty Pryde. She grabbed me, and I struggled and squirmed.

"Don't hurt me!" I pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Kitty explained.

I stared at her worried, "No, not you, Wolverine! He's probably going to harm me, so, please, let me go so I can flee for my life!" She looked up at Wolverine, rage written all over his face.

"Right," she said. "How about we go this way instead?" I was confused, which way? He'll most likely catch up! Come on, Kitty, use your head! Apparently she was, for 'this way' was under the ground and into the mansion. Again, very odd. It seemed like a dream, the feeling, you know? Actually, you don't know, you've never been ghosted by Kitty Pryde.

We arrived at the kitchen! Yay! "Wolverine is going to come in here searching for you, so we'll let his anger burn out. So, I suggest we keep moving." No! Don't take me away from the food!

"Why are you helping me escape death from one of your fellow X-Man persons? Even after you saw me with the oh so very annoying Brotherhood?"

"Professor Xavier told us you were outside, and reassured that you _weren't _still with Magneto and them. But, Wolverine wasn't convinced, he ran out, I was asked to go stop him, I go, and the rest is history," she replied. Wow, these people sure are forgiving, well, Kitty anyway.

We ran out of the wonderful kitchen and into the elevator, going up. "Can't I just hide and not run from place to place?"

"He has good sense of smell." Okay, let's keep going then, shall we? I didn't know why she was still with me, running from room to room to throw him off. But, then we ran into one room, a big room, it appeared as a classroom. She closed the door, took a scarf I was wearing and ghosted out. I turn around and the other X-Men, including the Professor, were there, waiting for me. She was guiding me into there.

"Uh, hi," I was playing with my hands. Betraying and then going back, very hard to do. "I am _very _sorry! I just wanted to see my mom and I didn't realize..."

"It's all right, Corbeau," Professor Xavier said. I looked at Ororo, Rogue, and some guy I didn't recog... oh wait! He was the icy clear guy! But, I looked at them, hoping that they, too, would forgive me. But, they didn't get the hint that I was waiting for forgiveness or none at all.

"Um... is there anything I can do? Or, uh..." I didn't know what to say. So, I went back to fiddling with my hands, hoping no one would talk. Footsteps outside startled me, and then Kitty came through the door again.

"Okay, I put her scarf in a flower bed on the roof. So, it'll take a while for Logan to realize where you really are." That's why she stole my scarf. I nodded in reply. I had no idea what to do there.

"You can go back to your room and get settled in again," Professor Xavier offered. Stop reading my mind! I walked out of the room with my arms covering my head as if it would block a mind reader.

So, I was back at start then took the very first step I had originally taken, the X-Men. Hopefully the walking in circles would stop there, because before, I was going no where with my pathetic attempts to make wise decisions.

Laying in my bed in my empty room, I was thinking. What about Mom? I couldn't leave her there, there had to be some way for me to help her break free from that power-hungry, insane man. Sure, I had a few ideas, but, with my bad choices, I feared that if I made a wrong move, something bad could happen to her. I hate responsibility! Well, I did. Now, I can handle it.

* * *

Me: Hi, how was it? Please tell me how bad or how well I did on this through reviews. And if you review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you. Flames are accepted, so, if it was bad enough to critique, go ahead, I view it as a help, to improve my writing, so, it's appreciated, but still hurtful. : (  



	11. Confidante

**R****eview Thanks: Blue Phoenix 217 **thank you for your enthusiasm and review! Thank you **MonsterInTheCupboard **for your review and thoughts. Thanks **4evrg0ne **for your review and compliment on my writing. And thank you **hermonine **also for your review.

**I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY!! I got stuck and didn't know what to do, and... I'm really sorry... please forgive me... sniff  
**

So I'm back at the mansion, still laying in my bed, wondering what to do and how to help my mom...

**Confidante**

I stared at the ceiling. I hadn't the faintest idea of what to do or where to go. It hadn't crossed my mind to go to class. But, before long, I heard a knock on my door. I shot up and jumped onto my feet, staring intently at the door as if my concentration would make the person go away. They knocked again. Then the door knob began to jiggle and I leaped into my closet and closed the doors. I was afraid it was Logan, and, as the door opened, there he was! He poked his head in and looked around and slowly entered. I watched silently through a crack in the doors. I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I didn't think. I watched. Fearfully.

He started to rummage through my room again, opening drawers, overturning pillows. I just about died from fear when he started walking towards the closet. 'I've been compromised! Run! Before it's too late!' I almost flew out of the room when Ororo appeared and yelled at him.

"Logan! What are you doing in here?!" She remained in the doorway, very belligerent.

He looked down, as if he actually felt bad for going through my room. Or he felt bad for being caught. Either way, he responded, "I don't trust her..."

"You don't think we know that?! What were you going to do if she was in here?"

"I don't know..."

She cocked her head to the side, "And there's another thing you don't know... you don't know her, or her situation! You can't hold a grudge against someone for what their parents did!"

"But she was with Magneto in Sri Lanka!" He started getting upset thinking about my mistake. I was getting upset too, I mean, it was pretty cramped in there, and if I tried to so much as blink, everything, including me, would come pouring out.

"And now she's here. Again, you don't know what she's going through. I don't think anyone knows. You just have to give her a chance... now, get out of her room." He fixed everything he messed with and left, closing the door behind him. At that moment I opened the closet doors, everything inside falling out as I predicted it would.

But, I realized something when I was standing there in the middle of all this junk: I didn't have anyone in the entire mansion who knew what was going on with me. I needed someone to talk to. I need a confidante.

With this in mind, I knew there was only one place I could go... the kitchen. I got there in less than forty five minutes, which gave the impression that I was getting used to the place. I found a tub of rocky road and started eating away. Though, I knew my junk food eating would have to end sooner or later. I thought about the unhealthiness of it all... and kept eating about half of the ice cream. Then I grabbed a salad and started eating better. I felt accomplished and proud.

I was just about done when Demetrius (the guy I brought to the mansion with the light eyes) and shiny ice guy walked in. Of course, the shiny ice guy wasn't ice, but I knew it was him. I froze when they walked in, old habits die hard, you know?

Before they saw me, ice guy said, "And this is the kitchen..." He saw me, and I didn't budge. "...where some people spend most of their time." I assumed he was one of the many who walked in on me during my two hour junk food raid.

They kept looking at me so I guessed they expected me to speak or something. So I said, "Hey Demetrius, how do you like it so far?"

"I like it a lot! I see you ended up coming back."

"Yeah." I directed my attention to the ice guy. "You probably already know me, I have a feeling I'm infamous, but, to be proper..." I stuck my hand out for a handshake. "...My name's Corbeau Darkholme."

He shook my hand and introduced himself. "Bobby Drake."

"Nice to meet you." I tried to be as polite as possible, though, I really wanted to be left in peace.

He nodded, "Yeah. Oh, welcome back by the way." I don't think I really deserved a welcome back, but, it made me feel a little better.

"I wish Logan was as hospitable as you. Today he went through my room. This being the second time. I can understand why he wouldn't trust me, but, I think he took it way too far!" Demetrius stood there concerned and baffled.

He looked from me to Bobby, "Is anyone going to go through my room?"

"No!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just special." I explained semi-sarcastically. Then I held out a bag of chips, "Want some?" He took it and ate some, still confused.

I then looked to Bobby again, and asked, "How much about me do you know?"

"All I know is that you were here for a couple of days, then in Sri Lanka. I didn't know it was you, until Logan explained who you are. And now you're here again!"

"So, all you know is that I'm Raven's shapeshifting daughter?" I was double checking he knew the basics.

He got all confused, "Who?"

Smirking, I corrected myself, "You probably know her as Mystique." He nodded then. "I'm from around New York City. I _was _in the tenth grade until my immature principal kicked me out. All the students, except for one, despised me. Funny thing is, they used to adore me, though they knew nothing about me." I stopped talking and looked down, remembering my pre-mutant life that seemed so long ago, yet, was less than a month before. "And it seems that things don't change. Still, no one knows anything about me."

He wasn't sure what to say after I randomly filled him in on some tidbits, "Uh, well, to me it sounds like you need either a diary, or a best friend. Or both."

"But after Sri Lanka, do you seriously think anyone wants to be _my _friend?"

He starting thinking, and said, "You never know. But, just in case, you might want to get a diary." I smiled a little and took a turkey sub from the refrigerator. I started leaving the kitchen and, before I completely left, I said, "Thank you for listening." I waved to Demetrius and then I left. I concluded to get to know the other students, hopefully find someone to talk to.

I slowly made my way down the hall toward the elevator, munching on the sub. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother turning around until I heard someone say, "It must be hard on you when you're mom's working with Magneto." Bobby was walking up, with Demetrius examining the hallway.

I laughed and replied, "If you only knew."

"Well, then, let me know. Let Rogue know, too."

I took another bite, then queried, "But, how could you guys come to forgive me?!"

"First, you probably have a good reason. Second, you're back here now. Obviously you came to your senses. ...Rogue's down playing fooseball," And then they turned around and started walking the other way. I kept going to the elevator and decided to go see Rogue. I hoped she'd listen to me.

When I finally found her where Bobby said she was, I greeted, "Hey, how are you?"

She looked up at me, and sort of smiled, "I'm fine."

I didn't feel like beating around the bush, so I cut to the point, "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you... I just need someone to listen."

"Oh, okay..." She seemed a little uneasy, and unsure, but the fact that she agreed made me excited. I thought that I would end up being shunned by everyone on the face of the planet. But, nope! Rogue won't shun me! And neither will Lilian! It was turning out to be a good day. Well, it appeared that way, even though I had been running through the mansion from a very ire Logan, who ended up turning my room upside down. So, actually, it was turning out to be a good afternoon.

"You know Mystique, right? Duh, of course you do. As you know she's my mom..." I started from the beginning, as if Rogue was my psychiatrist or something. I explained my many days with the nanny, and later on my many days with myself. I explained my school, my so-called friends, my only friend, and the huge, disastrous reaction when I was expelled. Then I got into Magneto and what it was like over there and how the mansion was overall better. I also told her how my mom is stuck there, seeking revenge. I ended by explaining how I came to talk to her.

She didn't talk throughout my whole life story, she only made expressions. When I finished, she thought long and hard about what I said, and gave her opinion, "I'm definitely not the person to talk to in helping... Mystique..." She hesitated as she said that, it probably felt weird saying it. "But, if you ever need anything else, you can talk to me."

"Thanks," I looked at a clock on the wall, and it corresponded with the feeling in my stomach. "I should go eat something... again."

"No junk food this time!" She teased.

"Hey, I told you I had a salad earlier! That's healthy." I started walking out of the room, said my good byes, then, headed once more for the best room in the house.

Instead of planning in the kitchen, I took the food to my room, and planned there. Since Rogue couldn't help me with regard to my mom, that meant I'd have to go and tell someone else my life. I wasn't in the mood for that again. I was done storytelling for the day.

Instead of waiting for someone to tell me what to do, I decided to think for myself. But, until that perfect scheme came upon me unsuspectingly, another knock on my door. I picked up my pillow and was prepared to beat Logan with it had it been him again. The person said, "'Beau, are you in there? It's Ororo."

I relaxed but still kept my pillow at hand, then carefully opening the door for fear it was some evil trick. But, it was just Ororo, no evilness added. Before completely opening the door I tossed my pillow onto my bed and asked, "What's up?"

"I was just coming to remind you that you do need to go to class. Apparently it's a little too late for that today, but, we'd like you to come tomorrow."

I nodded my head, "Of course! Just give me directions and I'll be there as soon as I possible can."

"I'll just have Kitty wait for you at the elevator and she'll show you the way."

"Sounds good to me! Was that all?" I glanced down the hallway as best I could, still a little bit tense.

"No, that's it. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay!" She left, I closed the door... and locked it... turned some music on and finished up my food. I had completely forgotten about class. I was wondering what it'd be like. Obviously I knew what class was like, but, I wondered what mutant class was like. What did they teach? Did students get into fights? If so, were they deadly fights? I started scaring myself with each question growing more destructive and unlikely. By then, I hated no mutants but the Brotherhood aside from my mom. And Logan. Can't forget about him.

* * *

Me: Hey! Long time no see! Again, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY! Please, I hope you'll find it in you to come to forgive me!

I hope I haven't lost my touch... Please review, and if you do so, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted! Burn away! (Fire proof armor : D )


End file.
